Road Trip!
by noble-obsessions
Summary: The gang is going on their first road trip. Of course, if there’s a road trip, troubles WILL happen especially when it involves killer raccoons, skunky situations, strip clubs, bets, deals and more. Major BRUCAS, some Naley and Jeyton.
1. Feeling A Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and I wish I did. Credits for Feeder's Feeling a Moment.

Chapter 1: Feeling a Moment

Another night over. Another party over. The gang's drunk except for the responsible ones namely Haley and only Haley. She called the DW not I to pick her and her drunken friends.

Sigh.

Haley flipped her phone as she finished the service call. "How could you guys get so damn drunk in one night?" She asked her sleeping friends and snoring husband, hands on waist. "I mean this it too much than before!"

Honk!

The service came and Haley asked the driver to help her drag her friends. This time, a mini van picked them up because they were six. After she and the driver dragged the gang to the vehicle, she sort of woke up a drunken Rachel and told her they were leaving.

They were dropped of in pairs. Jake is staying at Peyton's while Lucas is staying at Brooke's because Karen's out of town. Haley and Nathan were dropped off last. She dressed up in her night gown and changed Nathan's clothes with comfortable ones.

_The Next Day_

"_Feeling a moment slip away. You're losing directions, you're losing fai-" _Lucas hit the noisy alarm and it fell down to the floor which woke Brooke up.

"What are you doing here so early boyfriend?" asked Brooke sleepily.

Lucas blinked a few times to absorb what has happened last night before answering Brooke. "I, uhm, really don't know. I woke up here. I guess Haley called the service."

"Oh. Okay." Said Brooke. "I guess she had to be responsible again for calling DW not I…She should really be our guardian you know?" She laughed a bit as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' stomach.

"Hey, wanna grab a late breakfast?" asked Lucas as he got up.

"Sure. I'll just take a bath first. You could use the bathroom at the guestroom if you want." Said Brooke, getting up and looking for a set of clean clothes.

"Why should I waste electricity if I could just bathe with you?" Replied Lucas seductively.

"Not a bad idea," replied Brooke as she walked towards Lucas, giving him a passionate kiss.

"But unfortunately," Lucas broke the kiss. "I don't have any extra clothes so I'll have to run home and get some."

"You left some clothes the other night you know," Said Brooke. "So I had them laundered."

"Great."

They went to Karen's café and ate breakfast – served by Haley.

"So you two hung over from last night?" asked Haley. "Nathan left his bottle of Anti-hung over whatever you call it here. Want some?"

"That'd be great. I'm really not feeling well," replied Lucas. "And it's called Milkrade." Haley nodded and went to the backroom to get the drink.

"It's a summer Saturday. What do you want to do?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"I don't know. Sleep?" and she leaned in on Brook for a kiss.

"Okay lovebirds. Here," Haley said as she got out and handed them the drink. "You know what, I've been getting tired of parties every weekend so I thought of something which we really haven't done in our proper selves."

"What is it tutor wife?" asked Brooke as she poured some of the drink into a glass.

Just as Haley was about to answer, the door opened followed by Peyton, a sweaty Jake and a sweaty Nathan obviously coming from basketball.

"Hey there B. Davis, H. J. Scott," Said Peyton as she sat beside Brooke. "Hung over Brooke?" Brooke nodded.

"I noticed you guys are having something like a deep conversation a while ago," Jake butted in. "What's it about?"

"I think the six of us could do something fun other getting drunks at parties." Replied Haley.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"Road Trip."

_A/N: Please don't be harsh. This is my first OTH fic. RnR. Thanks! All the chapter's titles will be based on the featured song. Oh and this might be the shortest chapter of the entire story._


	2. I Dare You To Move

Chapter 2: Dare You To Move

"That's a great idea Hales!" exclaimed Lucas. "I haven't been to a road trip with you guys."

"Yeah you have. When we stayed at Rachel's rest house." Replied Brooke.

"That's a different story Brooke," cleared Peyton. "So about that trip, where are we heading?"

"I just thought about it and really don't know where." Replied Haley.

"We could go around the country," Jake suggested. "It's summer anyway."

"That's a good idea. Can't be that bad going away for the whole summer." Said Nathan.

"How about my job? Your job Haley, Nathan," Said Peyton, "and Jenny too?"

"I could leave Jenny at Savanna with my parents." Replied Jake.

"Yeah..speaking of jobs, I never thought of that," Said Haley. "I mean Nathan, we don't have money for college."

"Don't worry Hales." Said Nathan. "Ever since my mom left, she also left me money and an educational plan."

"How come you haven't told me that?" Haley asked.

"Yeah..how come you never told us Nate?" Asked Lucas.

"Just waiting for the right time."

After a week of preparation, the guys decided to ride Lucas's new Chevrolet and Nathan's new Expedition. The girls, of course, had almost three large suitcases while the guys only had one each. Since Haley has the least suitcase size among the girls, Jake and Peyton rode with them. Brooke thought it's a great idea since she and Lucas will have the car to themselves and get freaky and naughty. (LOL)

Before they really left, they said their goodbyes to their friends and family. All of them agreed to chip in with gas, food, hotel expenses and other necessary road trip expenses. Karen had made them bring a cooler of bottled juice and lots of sandwiches and finger food just to fill their stomachs along the way. Jake was in the front seat with Nathan while the two girls sat at the backseat.

Nathan rolled the window down beside him. "Hey Luke!"

Brooke opened her window side so Nathan and Lucas can talk. "What?" asked Lucas.

"You follow me because Jake has the map here," Nathan replied and Lucas nodded. "Besides you'll probably get us lost since you're with Brooke and she can do stuff to you man." And they all laughed except Brooke.

The driving step brothers started their engine. First stop, South Carolina.

"So broody boyfriend, what do you think we're gonna do there?" Asked Brooke as she started opening a sandwich for Lucas.

"I don't know pretty girl, but it'll probably be fun since we all don't know what's down there." He replied then opened his mouth for the piece of sandwich Brooke was gonna feed him.

"I love you so much broody.." Said Brooke and kissed him.

"I love you too pretty girl.." Replied Lucas sweetly. "I could live by the day just saying how much I love you Brooke."

"Me too, Luke."

"What do you want pretty girl?" Asked Lucas after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Come on. I know that look." He answered.

"Okay. I want to go to the mall, I miss it."

"Brooke, I promise you we're going to the mall once we get to our destination even though we just left for two hours," said Lucas. "Besides, you could entertain yourself with me." He said suggestively.

"You know Luke, if you think I couldn't resist you and your charming smile and your perfect hair and your great kissing abilities, for your information, I could." Brooke said jokingly.

"Okay. I dare you," dared Lucas. "I could do it too."

Brooke thought about it for a second and said, "Deal." And they shook hands.

"So what happens if one of us breaks the deal?" asked Brooke.

"Well that someone," said Lucas, looking at Brooke with emphasis on the word _someone_ will be paying for the other one's expenses throughout the trip."

"Do you really think I'll initiate the first kiss?" asked Brooke and Lucas nodded. "Then I'll prove you wrong broody."

"And if we both break the rules, we will not make out or have sex for a week when we are at Tree Hill again." Lucas added. "And I think you'll initiate it."

"Just because I like kissing guys, preferably you, don't mean I will." Said Brooke.

"Remember, I have resisted Rachel's offers during your fantasy boy draft and I could do it with you." Said Lucas giving a fact.

"Okay. Let me make this clear broody, first, you don't compare me to Rachel the age-lying, liposuction addict, sexy wannabe slut to me and second, you don't love her. You love me so it's really impossible for you to resist me." Brooke clearly stated.

"Try me Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott."

"Game on Lucas Eugene Scott," replied Brooke flawlessly. "And what did you say about my name again?"

"I said Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott." Lucas said without any hesitation. "Why, is there something wrong about it?"

"No. I just love how it sounds."

_At Nathan's SUV._

"What do you think Brooke and Lucas are doing for entertainment?" Asked Haley.

"Probably making out and having 'fun'" Replied Jake doing air quotes and they all laughed.

"So Jake, how long until we reach South C.?" Asked Peyton.

"Approximately 2 more hours and when we get there, we still have to look for a place to stay in." He replied.

After the long drive, they finally reached South Carolina. They drove around the city first and decided to stay in a hotel called Van Beaugarde. Each couple went to their room. The boys decided to play basketball at the hotel recreation area while the girls went for a swim at the lake owned by the hotel.

"So Brooke, I'm guessing you and Luke just made out the whole trip huh?" Asked Haley.

"Nope."

"I thought so—what?!?" Asked a shocked Peyton. "I can't believe you B. Davis."

"No," replied Brooke. "We made a deal. We don't make out the entire trip."

"So what happens if one you can't resist?" asked Haley as she sat down a large rock.

"Well, if that someone can't resist, he or she has to pay for the other's expenses throughout the entire trip," Brooke answered. "And if we both break it, we don't have sex a week after we're back in Tree Hill."

"Personally Brooke, I don't really think you'll win considering you're history with him." Said Peyton and laughed together with Haley.

"I can and I will P. Sawyer and H.J. Scott," Brooke said. "Because I will not lose my shopping money just because I have to pay for Lucas' expenses."

"Okay. Whatever you say," Replied Haley sarcastically.

"C'mon let's go swimming." Peyton invited.

_Meanwhile, at the basketball court._

"Ball Nate," said Lucas and Nathan passed the ball to him. They were doing three-pointers since they can't play against each other because they're only three.

"Hey Luke, I'm tired, I'm gonna sit this one out." said Jake.

"Yeah. Me too." Said Nathan.

The boys sat down at the bench and Lucas started telling them about his deal with Brooke.

"You know you won't win Luke." Said Nathan.

"Yeah you won't. It's Brooke we're talking about and we all know you can't resist her," added Jake.

"I will guys. I will." Said Lucas with full assurance.

_At the Naley's room._

Dingdong!

"I'll get it Hales." Said Nathan and got up, opened the door. It revealed Peyton and Jake. He told them to get inside and make themselves comfortable.

"Hales," Nathan called from outside the bathroom where Haley is. "Peyton and Jake are here waiting for us."

"Okay. Okay. Just a few more minutes." Replied Haley.

"Hey Nate, Peyton told me they also know about the deal." Said Jake.

"Brooke told us." Confirmed Peyton.

Just then, the bathroom door swung open and revealed a newly bathed Haley in her new set of clothes.

"I heard you guys talking about the deal," Said Haley as she started combing her hair. "So what's up?"

"Hey I know, we can make a bet." Suggested Nathan.

"Yeah. I bet Brooke won't win this one." Said Peyton.

"Me too." Said Haley.

"Well I don't. Lucas can't resist her." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, besides Lucas' a nice guy and he won't let a girl pay for his expenses." Added Jake.

"Okay. So I'm betting 25 bucks," said Peyton. "And that's our main betting price. 25 bucks."

And everyone mumbled their agreement.

_A/N: RnR Please! Thanks!_


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, but I do own this OTH fic. Credits to All-American Reject's Dirty Little Secret.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIALLY MADE FOR CHAD-KENZIE HATERS!**

Everyone met at the breakfast room of the hotel. Brooke and Lucas were the last one to arrive. Nathan and Haley were now in line for the breakfast buffet. It was around 8 am and the place is packed with other hotel guests.

"So what's on our itinerary today guys?" asked Lucas as he and Brooke sat down the table.

"We don't have an itinerary so maybe we could do a little exploration with ourselves," replied Peyton.

"Or we could just hit the mall and you guys go somewhere far from us," Said Brooke.

"Now why would I like your idea Davis?" said Lucas as he twirled with toothpick. "Scared you won't be able to resist me?" Lucas added and gave Brooke an "I-know-you-can't-resist-me" look.

Jake and Peyton laughed. "So I'm guessing no one had broken the deal yet last night huh?" Asked Jake. "We thought you both won't last long."

"Oh don't worry Jake." Said Brooke. "He won't, but I will. Ha!"

At that moment, Naley were back at the table with them.

"Go get your breakfast guys," Nathan started. "It'll be more packed soon."

Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Peyton stood up and lined up. As usual, Brooke's quite a figure conscious so she just had a tuna salad and a cup of cappuccino. Peyton had a normal breakfast like Haley while the boys got all they can since they're – well since they're guys.

After breakfast, Lucas, Nathan and Jake toured the place with themselves and the girls decided to make it an all-girls day for themselves.

While walking at the city, Jake saw a bar and invited the guys to get in with him. The two hesitated but eventually gave in when Nathan saw Taylor and told them she'll give them free Gin and Tonic and Jake also has a discount card for the bar.

"So that's three gin and tonic," Taylor started as she entered the bartending area. "You're Jake right?" Taylor confirmed and got a nod from him.

"So what brings you here Taylor?" Nathan asked. "I mean I just saw you somewhere in Alabama and now you're almost near to us again."

"I told you. I love parties and bartending" replied Taylor as she handed them their drinks. "So Lucas, how've you been? I haven't seen you I ages."

"Been good. So I heard you stopped school." Lucas replied. "How come?"

"You know school's really not me." She replied. "I'm more of a party girl."

"Yeah I know. Considering with Nathan, I gu-" Lucas started but got a manly hit from Nathan. "Okay okay. I won't dig up that topic anymore."

"What's it about Luke?" Jake said for the first time.

"Well, you see – " Lucas started again.

"It was nothing Jake. Really." Nathan defended.

"I'll tell you about it," Taylor said. "If you tell me your opinion about this." She added as she went out the bartending area and grabbed Jake by the arm. Taylor led him inside another room. A bigger one this time with all the colorful lights lit up and rnb music blasting through the speakers. It's barely audible when you're outside the room but once you get in, it's like Las Vegas in the 'hood. Anyway, Taylor also signaled the other two to follow them.

"We're not gonna get ourselves a foursome right?" Lucas said jokingly. "Considering you're my brother, and she's my best friend's sister, that's fucking gross."

"Shut up man." Nathan said.

"Nice Taylor." Said Jake once he entered. "But it's morning and you couldn't possibly be having a party."

"There's no time in the word 'party', Jake" Taylor said and led the to one of the bar stools. "Besides, we're gonna have fun. YOU'RE gonna have fun with me."

"You do know he's got a girlfriend, right Taylor?" Asked Lucas.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Taylor asked in shock.

"Yeah," Jake said apologetically.

"Well," Said Taylor. "That's okay. I'm not gonna twist and turn your relationship but we're still gonna have fun." And with that, she led the boys into the VIP room.

"Holy jama lama," Lucas reacted. "What do you think are you gonna do with us?"

"Let's see if you can resist these," Said Taylor and opened the curtain which revealed three fine, girls in their most seductive clothing.

One of the girls about 5 foot 7, blonde hair, the normal high school slut look a likes named Kenzie went straight to Lucas and started dancing in front of him. Lucas can't help but laugh as well as the other two guys. Just then, Kenzie started to get wilder and started taking some of her clothes off but Lucas pushed her away just when she was about to get closer and closer to him.

"Whoa, take it easy," said Lucas. "How old are you? Aren't you like 15?" And Kenzie just stared at him like a freak.

"Very funny Luke," Interrupted Taylor. "She's old enough to work here. Just have fun."

"Taylor," Replied Lucas. "You do realize that we're all NOT single?"

"Yeah," Butted Nathan in.

"No, you just told me now," Replied Taylor. "Besides, why would you go to this strip club anyway?"

"Look Taylor," Jake stated. "We just wanted a couple of drinks but then you brought us here."

"Plus, we didn't know this place is a strip club," added Nathan. "It just looks like a bar or something."

The strippers all stood up, hands on waist.

"You're Lucas right?" Confirmed Kenzie.

"Yeah I am," He answered. "Why?"

"I like you, you're cute," Kenzie started. "So you're gonna have to break up with you're girlfriend because hot guys like you are supposed to be with hot girls like me." She added bitchily.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Lucas angrily replied. "I DON'T LIKE YOU AND BASED ON WHAT YOU JUST DID, I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!"

"Yeah, he's gone a long way with Brooke you know," Added Nathan but Kenzie just rolled her eyes.

"Guys stop fighting," Taylor butted in. "Stop being a bitch Kenzie. First time a guy turned you down huh?"

"And last," Kenzie replied.

"Whatever and yeah stop being a bitch Kelly," Added Jake.

"It's Kenzie," She replied bitchily. "Whatever, your loss."

Jake mocked her more which irritated her so she just took off with her co-strippers.

"Taylor, why'd you have to bring us in here?" asked Nathan.

"I though only you are the one with a girlfriend," She replied. "In your case, a wife."

"Well now you know," said Jake. "For your information, you may not know her but my girlfriend's Peyton."

"Oh, her. I know her." She replied. "How 'bout you Luke?"

"Brooke, Brooke Davis." Lucas replied confidently.

"Oh I know her." Taylor said. "And what did you mean when you said that he's gone a long way with her, Nate?"

"Well-" Nathan started but was cut off by Lucas.

"Actually, it's a secret only our close friends know about."

"Why don't we go now guys," Jake invited. The three stood up and just took off without properly saying good bye to Taylor since they're all sort of mad at her.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you in there guys," Jake said apologetically. "I just wanted a drink but I didn't know she's here."

"It's cool man," Said Lucas. "I just don't like that whore back there."

"Yeah it's good Jake," Nathan assured him. "Let's just keep this as a dirty little secret, okay guys?" And the other two nodded.

They headed back to their hotel after a few more hours of exploring the little city. They looked for their girls but when they went in their rooms, all they found were dozens and dozens of fresh shopping bags. After checking in their room, they all met outside their rooms.

"Where do you think the girls are?" Asked Jake.

"Probably buying more shopping bags," suggested Lucas.

"Or using what's in their shopping bag," added Nathan.

The three went to the reception area and asked if the girls left any messages for them.

"Who here is Mr. Scott?" asked the receptionist.

"We are," Said Lucas and Nathan at the same time.

"Okay," Said the receptionist. "Who here is Mr. Nathan Scott?"

"That'd be me. Why?" Nathan asked politely.

"Your wife left you a message." The receptionist replied and took something from a safety box. "Here, from Mrs. Haley James Scott."

Nathan took the envelope. He opened it and found a letter stating where they are.

It said:

_Nate,_

_We are by the pool. Could you get us some food before coming here? I figured you guys would be done first so I just left you a message here. You wouldn't bother looking for a message in our room and I'm guessing you'd know why._

_Love,_

_Hales_

"Guys, they're by the pool," Nathan informed the other two. "But they said we should get them food before going there."

"Where?" Asked Lucas.

"There's a convenience store across this hotel," Jake suggested and they all went to the store. They bought possible food the girls would like.

They all went to the pool after returning to their rooms and got their board shorts.

_A/N: RnR please! Thanks!_


	4. Hold You Down

**Chapter 4: Hold You Down**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and I wish I do. **_

After a couple of hours, the six returned to their rooms to get dressed for a late night club hopping, after all, they will be leaving early the next day. The guys, as usual, waited at the lobby while waiting for the girls to get ready.

"We're just going for a couple of drinks," Nathan said irritated. "They'll soon spill alcohol on their clothes. What's takin' 'em so long?"

"Well, we all don't know that," Lucas replied. "But at least they're giving us a picture of what they're gonna look like before getting wasted." And the three laughed.

"Hey there they are," interrupted Jake.

Sure enough, the three well dressed ladies came out of the lift. Brooke wore a red, halter top with a nice pair of jeans that curved effortlessly in her body. Haley has nice double layered green and white tank top and the cutest ripped jeans. And Peyton wore this blue tube top and a pretty skirt complete with the sexiest boots. The three guys were waved by their pretty ladies, but they all seem to be in awe.

"Hey, hey Nate!" Haley waved a hand in front of her husband.

"Are you guys okay?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Snap out of it Jake!" Peyton said with a snap.

Then without a fair warning, they boys went all triplets and said altogether, "You look so pretty."

"We all know that," replied Peyton confidently.

"That's why there's all those suitcases and shopping bags, Luke," added Brooke.

"Let's get goin' guys," Haley butted in.

The six rode in Nathan's car and left looking for nice, safe bars to hang out. The girls pointed out the bar were Lucas, Nathan, and Jake was seduced. So the guys just mumbled a couple of excuses to remove the girls' sight out of that bar. The bar Lucas swore off to never want to see or hear again. Finally, they all decided to go to this bar called Industry. They went inside and saw the place which is so damn cool. Cool stools and lightings, trance music flowing in the air and lights playing around making nice shades of colors everywhere. The six got themselves a table and ordered a couple of alcohol and some finger food to munch on. Around 10 o'clock, everyone was nearly drunk. They've been in the bar for 3 hours straight, 3 hours worth of alcohol, and 3 hours of dancing. Only Haley and Jake were nice enough to watch out for their friends and to control themselves getting drunk.

Jake looked at his watch and realized it's getting late. "Hey Hales," Jake approached Haley. "Go get your husband and Brooke, it's getting late. I'll get Lucas and Peyton."

"Sure," Haley replied. You'll be driving then?" And she got a nod from him. She secretly realized that Jake was gonna get the girl he loves and the guy whom the girls she loves, love. Like a love triangle. She was about to tell him but she decided not to ruin his night.

Haley went to Nathan and told him they were leaving. She literally dragged him to their table and started looking for Lucas. She went everywhere and found him in a corner with Brooke , sitting and kinda falling asleep. She went over to them and said, "Brooke, Lucas, get up you two. We're leaving."

"Okay Haley," replied Lucas groggily. He tried to stand up but Haley had to assist him. Since she can't, she decided to call Jake because she can't see him easily in this crowd. A few minutes later, Jake found them and assisted Brooke. Lucas managed to stand up but still had to depend on Haley. Then, they all managed to bring their friends at the car with only Brooke really falling asleep.

They arrived at the hotel and asked for a couple of wheelchairs for the others to be brought up since they're all drunk. After they've settled, Jake and Haley decided to hang together by the lakeside.

"So Jake," Haley started. "I haven't really hung out with you even before."

"Yeah. Me too." He answered. "I really wanna know how Haley James Scott made the team bad ass a softy." He teasingly added.

"Oh c'mon, he hasn't really become a softy," Haley defended. "Has he?" And the two laughed a bit at this comment. They sat down the dewy, green grass.

They talked for several hours and around 1 o'clock, Haley decided to call it a night.

"Haley wait," Jake said and grabbed her hand lightly when she was about to stand up. "Since you've just opened up to me a bit, do you mind a question?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Did you ever have feelings for Lucas?" he asked nervously, not wanting Haley to be mad at her for asking this question.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. Jake nodded in reply. Haley returned in her comfortable sitting position.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Preparing for her answer. "When we were in sixth grade, we were never popular," Haley started. "Well you know what I mean. More people know us now than before.

"Considering you've became a rock star," Jake said jokingly.

"Yeah," Haley replied sarcastically. "That too."

"Continue." Jake said smiling.

"So, every time I get bullied, Lucas was always there to save me. Then one time, this guy said he has a crush on me which really flattered me but then he took advantage of my kindness." Haley continued. "But he didn't do anything malicious to me if that's what you're thinking." She added when he saw Jake about to comment.

"What did the guy do?" Jake asked.

"He tried to kiss me in the cheek and since we were just sixth graders, kissing was a whole big deal to Lucas and me. You know how we all get curious. So anyway, I tried to stop and dodge him but the guy's strong luckily Lucas saw the whole thing and punched him and his nose started bleeding and then the kid ran away." Haley continued. "Then he asked me the whole story. A couple of minutes later, he was called to the principal's office and got suspended for a day. He was so sweet and nice and I apologized to him for getting in that trouble. He said it was okay because I'm his best friend. Then Karen learned about it, so she scolded Lucas and grounded him but there was never a moment with her that she got mad at me for getting Lucas suspended. So I asked Karen why and she said, _'that's Lucas, my son. He would do anything for the people he cares. He did what was right. I'm just controlling him to not get him into any fight that is why I grounded him. None of these was your fault Haley.'_ I was shocked to learn that Lucas was that deep. So days passed and he escorted me everywhere at school. There and I learned how to like him more and more and it eventually grew."

"Wait, so you did have feelings for him then?" Interrupted Jake. Haley nodded in response.

"Anyway, I know he didn't feel the same way so during seventh grade, I tried staying away from him. He still didn't know about my feelings for him so he just thought I was avoiding him to avoid him getting into any fights. He accepted my reason that I didn't want him to get into any fist fights so he started hanging out with new kids who are also made inferior by bullies, namely Faith. She's this really bubbly, black girl who can definitely shoot hoops. Anyway, so when we weren't hanging out, I just studied and eventually removed and accepted the fact that I can't be with Lucas. Then I moved on then one day, Faith left and Lucas was being continued to be bullied. You see Lucas really don't want people to be stepped on. It'd rather be him than those he care for. So anyway, when Faith left for another town near Tree Hill, Lucas cried on me and said she's missing her and all. You know, our friends leaving and moving. You get the point."

"Then when he felt bad your feelings for him came back?" Jake asked.

"No. It didn't. From there, I learned that he's not for me. If he was, then all those feelings would rush back, but, it didn't. Which is a good thing because if it did, I would've never had Nathan." She finished.

"Good. So does he know?" Jake asked again. "Lucas. About your feelings for him then."

"No, he doesn't." Haley replied. "Please don't tell him. I won't like how Nathan would react to this one. Everyone he loves and loved loves Lucas you know that? I mean first it was basketball, Lucas was Nathan's rival, remember? Then Peyton, they hooked up and got together which made Brooke so furious. Trust me, I don't want Brooke to be mad at me knowing about this. Then there was Dan, when he invited Lucas to live with him and pushed Nathan away. You know what I mean? Please let's just keep this a secret."

"Don't worry. It's safe." Jake assured her.

"Thanks so much," Haley replied gratefully. "You know, even Brooke and Peyton don't know about this."

Jake nodded in impression. "The song Hold You Down is what you and Lucas could be well fitted for you know?" Jake shared. "You got each other's back."

"I'm lucky enough he's my best friend." Haley said.

"Yeah, you are one lucky girl." Jake supported. "Both Scotts, huh?" He joked and got a playful hit on his arm from Haley.

"But, hey yeah, you're right," Haley said. "That's a great song to describe us." Then Haley started to sing the song. "_You don't know how much you mean to me. Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me. No matter the situation, I'm gonna hold you down._"

"You can really sing," Jake complimented. "I mean I just hear you on the radio now I get a free, live performance. You've talent Hales. That's great."

They laughed a bit. "Thanks." She replied. Then they both decided to call it a night.

_**Spoiler: **They will be leaving South Carolina and head to the ……..s. The fame, the lights and unexpectedly, the ………………….._

_A/N: RnR please! If you like the spoiler, RnR for more. Also place your OWN expectation because I might get some idea from you. And if I do, I will credit you in every following chapter. Thanks, you've all been nice reviewers anyway._


	5. Halo

Chapter 5: Halo

The sun angrily shone on Lucas' eyes. The curtains have been left open. Though he didn't want to wake up, he has to. They will be leaving soon for another state. Probably somewhere with more color and something very lively. He got up and combed his hair into its usual Bed Head 'Do. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it's already quarter to nine. Noticing that he's still in his night clothes, he took a cold shower and changed his clothes then woke Brooke up.

"Brooke, hey," Lucas said as he went over their bed and sat beside her precious girlfriend, stroking some hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Brooke, wake up. We'll be leaving soon."

"I don't want to go," She groggily replied, using the same tone she used with Peyton the day before she was gonna leave for California. "Sleepy…"

"No, no, no, no sleepy head," Lucas replied. "We have to go now." After a couple of minutes without reply, "Okay Brooke, just ten more minutes then you have to get up."

"Mmm-hmm.." was Brooke's reply.

Lucas called Naley and Jeyton's room. Only Nathan was the one he got to talk to and no one answered at Jeyton's room.

"Hey Nate, ready to go?" He asked. "Grab some breakfast, that's what I meant. Seeing as nobody's answering my call at Peyton's room and Brooke's still snoring her head off."

"Sure, meet you outside in five, okay?" Nathan replied to his brother. "By the way, Haley's snoring her head off still too."

"Haha! Okay."

The brothers met outside their designated rooms and went to the lift. They couldn't help but notice that all of the women in the breakfast room looks at them with lust. They both can't help but snigger at them.

When they returned to their room, they woke up their respective girlfriends and Jeyton. The others ate breakfast while Lucas and Nathan started to pack some of their stuff. After everything the 6 has to do, they went to their respective cars and drove off.

**NEXT STOP: Georgia!**

Haley's album is playing in Nathan's car which made Haley more frustrated at his husband and friends for tolerating this.

"Nate, c'mon turn the volume up!" Peyton ordered which made Haley more irritated. Nathan turned it up on full volume.

"I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here.."

Everybody just laughed as Haley continued to give out irritated grunts. A few hours later, Jake fell asleep at Peyton's lap. Nathan lowered the volume down and Haley tried to stop the cd from playing, which she unsuccessfully had done. Then, Peyton was attacked by the sudden urge to pee.

"Nate, could you stop by for a minute or two?" Peyton asked nicely. "I need to pee."

"But Peyton, we're like 20 miles to the nearest station." He replied. "Can't it wait?"

"Hell, no! 20 miles is like 4 more hours later," She replied. "Besides you're gonna get me UTI if you don't stop this thing right now."

"She's right husband," Haley butted in. "I'm gonna pee too."

"Alright, alright," Nathan said and stopped the car. There were trees and bushes and plants everywhere. The girls went together and Nathan made himself pee to avoid another sudden vehicle stop. Jake is still in a deep sleep when Peyton removed her lap from his head. Haley left her car door open for some fresh air to get in.

Little did everyone know, accompanying the fresh air, is this rabid raccoon! It hid at the baggage at the back, jumping on top of Jake's stomach but he didn't move a muscle.

"Hey that's Nate's car," Brooke pointed when they passed by where Nathan stopped. Lucas stopped his car and went down. He saw Nathan standing in front of a huge tree, apparently taking a piss.

"Hey Nate, what's going on?" Lucas asked his brother. "Where are the girls?" He added after noticing that there are no girls in his brother's car.

"They're taking a pee somewhere," Nathan said as he zipped his fly back. Then he went to his car to clean his hands and r the engine open. A moment later, the girls came out from nowhere and attacked Lucas, who unluckily didn't see them.

"Jesus! Hales, Peyton you're both gonna get me a heart attack!" He said with a hand on his chest. "Done taking piss?" Then both girls nodded and returned to the car.

Lucas returned to his car and explained the situation to Brooke. "So there. Do you wanna pee right now so we don't have to stop later?" He added to his girlfriend as he started his car.

"No, I'm good. I'll just inform you later, okay?" Brooke replied.

They drove a good 60 more miles before arriving at a hotel in Georgia called Gazebo Hotel. Though they really didn't know if there are any good views or tourist spots there, they still decided to stay there for two days. After all, it is a country road trip.

While Nathan is waiting for their turn at the parking area of the hotel, Peyton decided to get something at her suitcase. She dug up a little and accidentally grabbed something furry which made her,

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" she screamed. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!!!!!" Then with her stimuli, she threw the furry thing away.

The others looked at her in shock, then, they all saw the furry striped animal with its razor sharp teeth showing. Peyton is continuously wriggling her hand in disgust but still not moving even though a wild rodent is in the car, in front of her.

"Goddamit, Peyton!" Jake shouted as he opened the door and grabbed her girlfriend with her. "Jesus, are you okay Peyton?" He immediately asked as they settled themselves outside the car. Nathan and Haley also immediately went out of the van.

When Lucas and Brooke saw this, they also went out of the van.

"What happened?" Lucas asked the four.

"Yeah, we're in a line. People are gonna get stuck with your car blocking the way." Added Brooke.

"Well there's just a large raccoon in my car –" Nathan started.

"Which almost bit Peyton." Haley finished.

Then they all saw the rodent jump out of the car. Then it went straight to Haley but Nathan shoved it away but it bit his leg.

"Ow! Holy shit!" Was all Nathan could say. The rodent ran away but before it fully ran away, it gave Peyton an audible kiss and she felt it.

"Nathan!!" Everybody shouted in shock.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Peyton said. "I felt its saliva! Gross!"

"Nate are you alright? C'mon let's bring you to the nearest hospital! It could be poisonous!" Lucas shouted in aid for his brother. Then he aided his brother to his car.

"Nathan, Lucas! I'm coming!" Haley said and went for Lucas' car.

HONK! HONK!

"Sorry," Brooke mouthed to the driver of the next car.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Asked the parking lot guard. "There's a line of cars wanting to park. If you're not parking, I suggest you move your car out of the line."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Jake answered and went in with the girls. He took the car out of the line and moved it a little farther.

At the hospital.

"Nurse, nurse! Anybody!" Lucas shouted as he got out of the car. A male nurse went out with a stretcher.

"My brother got bit by a raccoon!" Lucas shouted. Haley went out of the car and pointed his husband to the nurse.

The nurse beeped someone in his walkie talkie and two more EMTs responded. They brought him in the emergency room. Haley saw the bite in his husband's leg which is very deep because it's bleeding.

A few minutes later..

"We're going to have to inject him with a couple of vaccines or he may have a paralyzed left leg if the raccoon is a rare type. We still don't know what type of raccoon bit him but we need to vaccinate him with all anti-rabies and anti-poison medicine." Said the doctor attending to Nathan.

"Shit! Nathan can't be paralyzed!" Haley shouted in frustration, crying.

"Ssshh..Hales, he's gonna be okay. C'mon be positive." Lucas comforted his best friend as he hugged her.

Haley sat and so did Lucas. She prayed for her husband's leg.

"_Oh God, he can't be paralyzed. He's the MVP. He's gotta recover. Oh my God!" _Haley thought.

Lucas called Brooke to inform them about Nathan's condition.

"Oh my gosh! He can't be paralyzed! He's the star player!" Brooke said in surprise.

"Yeah I know. Just uhmm..check in for three rooms and we'll be there soon. Pray for him." Lucas replied to his girlfriend.

Brooke then informed the other two about Nathan which shocked them too. They checked in for three rooms and fixed Naley's things in.

Then after an hour at the hospital.

"Good news," said the doctor. "He's gonna be okay. We vaccinated him with the most advanced medicines and he's gonna be okay. But he's gonna need some rest because a raccoon's bite will give you muscle pain which is very normal."

"Thank God." Haley happily exclaimed.

"We need to observe him still so he still needs to stay here for seven more hours. But we are gonna need a permission from an immediate family member."

"I'm his wife."

"I'm his brother."

"Okay. We just need one. You guys decide," replied the doctor.

"You go Haley." Lucas said and Haley nodded.

Then they delivered Nathan in a room. Some nurses put up machines to observe Nathan. Haley sat there in his bedside as the nurses finished putting up the machines and went out of the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm good. I'm safe." Nathan replied in assurance. "Luke,"

Then Lucas looked at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Lucas replied. "Listen, I gotta go. It's almost 6 o'clock and Brooke's gonna need me. I'll just pick you guys here at one o'clock. Okay?"

The two nodded at him. Haley accompanied him to door.

"Thank you, Luke." Haley told her best friend. "You are the best."

He smiled knowing what Haley meant. They hugged for a bit and then left. Haley returned to her husband.

"Sorry Nathan. I'm really, really sorry." Haley said as she sat down beside him.

"Why? It's not your fault Hales." Nathan assured his wife.

"No, it's my fault. If I hadn't come up with this idea, you wouldn't have been bitten." She replied.

"No, it's not. I'm actually enjoying this road trip. And I love you so much for coming up with this idea." He said.

"I love you too." And they kissed.

_A/N: RnR pls. I know it's short. Sorry. I have a really hectic schedule this summer. I'm going for a couple of vacation trips so some chapters may take long._


	6. Rest in Pieces

Chapter 6: Rest in Pieces

**WARNING: Filler ahead!**

** hr **

Lucas told Brooke, Jake and Peyton that he was going to pick up Haley and Nathan at the hospital. They all agreed to pick him up there. When they arrived at Nathan's room, they saw Haley asleep on Nathan's bedside as he flip through several channels on the television. There were machines everywhere to observe Nathan's reaction with the chemicals injected in his body. So far, so good as his attending doctor told them.

"Oh, hey guys," Nathan greeted as he turned off the television.

"How's the bite Nate?" Jake asked.

"I'm good so far but there's still muscle pain," Nathan stated. "The doctor said the pain's normal."

"Good. So you're discharging now huh?" Peyton asked as all of them each took their seats in the sofa.

"Yep. The doctor just left to fix the papers. I'm using my insurance that's why." He replied.

Haley stirred from her sleep and blinked her eyes a couple of times before fully absorbing that all of her friends are here.

"Hey there Hales," Brooke greeted. "So you having fun snoring beside your husband, tutorwife?"

"I do not snore Penelope," she replied as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah you do Hales," Lucas said. "You did while we were in camp back in fourth grade. Your roommate told me." And they all sniggered.

"I do not," Haley said as she looked at Nathan for rescue and confirmation. Her husband nodded. Everybody laughed again.

After a couple of minutes, the doctor came in and said he could go now.

"Everything's been taken cared of and it seems to me that you'll be okay. Whenever it hurts," the doctor said, referring to his leg. "Just put some ice pack on it."

Nathan put on his clothes and placed the hospital clothes in the rack. When they left, Nathan and Haley decided to stay at the hotel for that night and not explore Georgia. All of them also agreed to extend another day at the hotel.

A couple of days passed and all they did was go bar hopping, cam-whoring and shopping. The two other boys can't do anything about it since they're – well, they're their girls.

They checked out the hotel around 10 in the morning and started driving. This time, Jake was driving and Peyton's shotgun. The other two love birds were at the back.

"So how'd it feel, Nate?" Peyton asked as she fed the player rock music. "Being bitten by a raccoon."

Saliva's Rest in Pieces blasted throughout the car.

"_Would you find it in your heart to make this go away? And let me rest in pieces! Would you find it in your heart to make this go away? And let me rest in pieces! Let me rest in pieces, pieces."_

"Feels painful," He replied as Haley leaned her head in his shoulder and then he wrapped his arm around her. "And nervous, you know? Not knowing if you could ever play ball again."

"Yeah, that'd scare me. Taking one of the most important things in my life." Jake added as he glanced at Peyton, who blushed and smiled.

Nathan saw this cheesy scene and rolled his eyes behind his friends' back. "Yeah, and knowing that it's your only chance to get to college, ya' know."

"Hey you married tutorgirl, remember?" Haley added as he hit Nathan's arm playfully.

"Do you really think I'd be able to concentrate studying when you're around?" Nathan replied sarcastically as the other two laughed at his comment.

"Uh!" Was all tutorwife could reply. She knows she's being teamed up.

"Better take your rest in pieces man," Jake said referring to his condition, what they're gonna do at Florida, and relatedly to the song. "You'll be needing it with all the girls we're with waiting to shop for and with Mickey Mouse."

The song stopped and silence came. Then a one-minute instrumental played Which rocked Haley to sleep and Nathan, Peyton, and Jake found it funny.

**NEXT STOP: FLORIDA!**

They stopped by iHop and ate their lunch after a couple of hours then they took an hour's worth of rest.

** hr **

_A/N: This is just a filler. I've already made plans but I filled this in just so it can appear something like they did something in Georgia. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, __**NALEY NEVER HAD THE BABY. THERE'S NO BABY.**_


	7. The Adventure

Chapter 7: The Adventure

_**A/N: I just made up the rides at the theme park. I haven't been to Disney World, only Disney Land. Besides, they're always changing rides right? So please bear with me.**_

_** br **_

**Location: FLORIDA**

The 6 checked in at Disney Hotel. The girls were all excited which made the boys give them weird looks and rolling eyes whenever they squeal about shopping at Disney World.

"C'mon it's just a couple of mouse mascots," Nathan said as they ate their dinner at a nearby restaurant.

"No it's not, Nate," Brooke argued. "It's Disney World. I mean we don't get to be kids again."

Lucas just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, so we're gonna act like one when we're inside Disney World," Haley said to annoy her husband.

"And you get to buy as spiral straws for our Disney tumblers, and souvenirs. And then you'll buy us cotton candy and slushees and colored candies." Peyton said in a baby voice which made everyone laugh.

"Seriously, Peyton," Jake said shaking his head. "Don't ever do that again. It sends waves of tingles down my spine."

Everyone sniggered at this comment.

"Whatever, Jake," she replied and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "BTW, wake up call's 6 in the morning."

The next day is the day where they will head at Disney World.

_**A/N::::: JUST IMAGINE THE SONG "THE ADVENTURE" BY ANGELS AND AIRWAVES PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND THE WHOLE TIME THEY'RE INSIDE DISNEY WORLD.**_

_**Disney World Day**_

**BRUCAS' Room**

Brooke woke up early than 6 am, excited for what's ahead. She quickly took a bath, put on a black tank top, a white bolero, a pair of jeans, and a pair of casual ballet flats. She pony-tailed her hair with all her bangs swooped at one side. She woke up Lucas with a killer tickle.

"Oh no, no, no," Lucas semi-screamed, warding off Brooke's fingers with his pillow. "No, Brooke, no, I'm up already! C'mon, stop it!"

Brooke stopped for a moment, looked at his boyfriend from head to toe. She laughed and said, "Ok, I'll stop. I'll mess my outfit anyway. Put some pants on Boyfriend."

Lucas looked down at himself and realized he was only wearing his SpongeBob boxers and no shirt on.

"Did something happen between us?" Lucas asked trying to recall last night's events.

"Nope. That'd break our deal. You slept like that," Brooke said. "After you and the rest of the guys had a couple hard drinks, we all took you back here."

"Oh." Was all he said about that comment. "Cheery, you have the freedom to pick up my clothes." He added as he went in the bathroom to take a bath.

"I always do."

Brooke chose a gray grungy, patched up, collared Abercrombie. It's designed this way and Brooke loves it. A pair of Levi's ripped pants, and Lucas' white, low-cut Converse Classics. After Lucas was finished taking a bath and putting his clothes, Brooke went onto fixing his hair into a Bed Head 'Do with – of course, Bed Head Pomade.

**NALEY'S Room**

"Good morning my dear husband," Haley said as she kissed Nathan's nose. Her husband stirred.

"Good morning to you too," he replied as he continued to kiss his wife.

"Well let's go, get dressed," Haley said as she pulled away. "We're going to Disney World today."

And Nathan groaned. He got up and took a bath together with his wife in the bath tub.

Haley put on a fitted knee-length white Capri, a light purple, sleeveless turtleneck, a simple, white jacket, and a pair of white flop ins and her hair in a ponytail. This time, she really loves white. Nathan has his usual collared Lacoste, today in the color of baby blue, a pair of mall-shorts, and his white K-Swiss.

Nathan called Brucas' room to see if they're up already.

"Hello," Brooke answered.

"Hello, Brooke," Nathan replied. "Good morning, just checking to see if you guys are ready."

"Look who's excited now," Brooke teased. "Yeah, we're good to go. I'll call, and check on Peyton."

"Ok. Bye." Nathan said. "Wait!" He added before Brooke puts the receiver down.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not excited."

"Whatever you say, Mickey Boy!" she replied.

"Hey!" but Brooke hung up already.

**JEYTON'S Room**

Peyton took a long shower and put on a casual outfit. Skinny jeans, her leather jacket and a simple white top that says "Look at my face, not what's behind this polyester" and had her curly hair the way they always were. She woke up Jake and slapped his ass for no reason. She just liked doing that to Jake, a habit that she had since she and Jake got together again. Peyton picked up Jake's outfit. A double layer always looks good on him. So she got him his white polo and green shirt, a pair of pants, and his white Adidas, the model that looks like a semi-karate shoes.

Ring! Ring!

"Got it," Peyton announced to no one in particular.

"Good morning P. Saywer," Brooked greeted.

"Good morning to you too, B. Davis. 'Sup?"

"Just wondering if you guys are good to go," Brooke replied to her now-bestfriend-again.

"Just give us a few more minutes," Peyton said.

"Ok. Meet us at the lobby in ten, "

"Ok, bye." Peyton said and hung up. "Jake, hurry up!"

The six met at the lobby and decided to just go there using the Disney Train. When they arrived at the entrance, Jake bought six tickets and took six maps. He gave each of them one. Once inside, the girls already went full on cam-whoring like little girls in their first party with cute guys. Their guys? Well they just rolled their eyes at them knowing that they can't do nothing about it.

They first rode the Rolie Polie Ollie Coaster. A very loopy roller coaster ride. Everyone was all screaming while enjoying the ride. Lucas even had to take two capsules of his HCM medicine just to avoid heart rate problems while in the ride. After that, they went to the Pirates of the Caribbean River Tour where they ate their breakfast. Then they went to the Cars Highway where you get to ride an almost life size, convertible bug like Brooke's and drive a mile long track while faking steering the wheel. There are metal tracks that the cars follow like train racks. There are overpasses, bridges and the like. After the ride, you get to be photographed for free and get a Disney Driver's License. They also rode Space Mountain (this is for real), a roller coaster without loops, inside a dome. Once you get in the ride seats, you enter a hole and then go zigzag inside a very dark room. The girls screamed of nervousness while the guys yelled of excitement. Not knowing they're perfectly photographed during this very steep dive of the coaster seats then see yourself in a weird screaming face once you're done with the ride. They went inside a 4D theater and found themselves smelling Daisy Duck's Apple Pie, get splashed with water by Minnie Mouse when Mickey forgot her birthday, feel hot when Mickey and Donald decides to create a camp fire, get slimed a bit with Pluto's lick, and even smell Goofy's burnt toast. Lucas was hit face first with a squirt of water while Nathan tasted the slime. Oh, brothers.

"Man! That slime tasted like dirt!" Nathan reacted as they filed out of the theater.

"Why you tasted one?" Asked her wife. "'Coz if you have, I swear I'm never gonna kiss you again and wipe my mouth from all your past kisses." Then everyone laughed.

"Well you're sorry because you're gonna have to deal with it." He replied smugly, with his signature smirk.

Then they rode the Ice Mountain. A ride where some realistic mascots scare the heck out of you while being excited and scared by the ride itself. After that, they ate at an imitation of the ChillGrill from the show That's So Raven. After eating, they watched a live performance of the band, School of Rock, from the hit movie, "School of Rock". They definitely rocked the theme park and Peyton's mind. The now 15 year-old lead guitarist and his own band, The Joey Gaydos Jr. Group, added a few performances so did the cute hottie, Kevin Clark, the drummer, and his band "Third Estate". The teen rockers really lighted up Peyton. They continued to ride exciting rides and the girls bought several, unique souvenirs and they ate snacks along the way. They ate dinner at Nemo's Seafood Friends and watched the midnight fireworks.

After several last-minute cam-whoring at every place possible and souvenir shopping, they returned to the Disney Hotel using the Disney Train.

They were all dead tired but all of them knew they had a lot of fun. Even the guys did their own share of cam-whoring and ride-picking. They dropped tired at their bed and fell asleep in an instant.

They all woke up very late the next day and when they did, they decided to explore Florida with themselves. Lucas was the only left behind and Brooke didn't want to other him by making him go with her shopping. She's kinda scared that she might break their deal so she just let him be.

Lucas left their room after a quick shower and brought his laptop on the WiFi area of the hotel. He opened it and went online.

He searched a couple of search engines.

"_Damn! I have no effing idea where Brooke would want to celebrate an anniversary." _He thought.

Lucas decided to pick out several fine dining restaurants, hotels and all anniversary necessities in

California. He estimated that by their anniversary, they will be at California already.

"_I must be the greatest boyfriend ever." _He said to himself sarcastically. _"A boyfriend for a year without even knowing what your girlfriend would want in an anniversary."_

Since he definitely has no idea, he just listed a few good places, turned his laptop off, returned to their room, and decided to follow his friends around the town. He called Brooke to ask where they were, and without a doubt, Lucas' instincts was right, the mall.

hr 

_**A/N: **__RnR pls! Visit __**b r o o k e – l u c a s . o r g **__**'s award site, elecTRIC video awards, my art's in there. I made the awards. Submit your videos in too. **__There's this joke my friends made about Nathan being 'Mickey Boy' and it will be written in the next chapter. It's their own share of ideas and told me they'd kill me if I didn't include it. Kidding, no killing's gonna happen._

_**Disclaimer: **__All things such as Lacoste,K-Swiss, Adidas, Angel's and Airwaves 'The Adventure', Abercrombie, Bed Head Pomade, Levi's, Disney World and all of the like isn't mine. Just credits for you._


	8. Mixtape

Chapter 8: Mixtape

Location Headed: **Texas**

---------------------------------------

They spent their remaining days in Florida shopping for souvenirs, cam-whoring, surfing, and all activities they could all think of. Until now, Brooke and Lucas hasn't broken their deal yet.

They all packed their belongings and put them inside their cars. This time, Brooke's driving in Lucas' car while Jake will be driving Nathan' car. As they move further to another state, Brooke and Lucas have been missing each others lips and all those make out sessions. Both, not admitting it.

"God! I hate traffics!" Brooke exclaimed as she hit the steering wheel. It's true, Brooke hated traffic. And this traffic jam's totally getting on her nerves. This is much worse than normal.

"Hey!" Lucas said to a cop roaming around cars with his small motorbike as he rolled down the window. "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

"Apparently, we've been informed of the mayor's stolen car heading this way so we've put a very tight checkpoint on the way to the freeway," the cop replied. "Sorry if it's taking too long. We're just following orders."

"Okay. Thanks," he replied and then the cop took off. "See Brooke? The traffic's reasonable."

"Whatever. Aren't the mayor's lifeguards-"

"Bodyguards." He corrected as he rolled his windows up.

"Whatever. Aren't they suppose to look after his damn car?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled at his beloved girlfriend. She can be very bitchy or sexy if she wants. Sometimes Brooke could be funny or annoying with all of her nonsense, basic quesions and all. But she's Brooke. Brooke Penelope Davis. Maybe that's why Lucas loves her so much. She's not afraid to be wrong or to speak out her heart. That's what made the broody boy in the corner love the cheery girl in the middle of crowd.

"Brooke.." He trailed.

"Yeah?" She asked and looked at Lucas with her signature dimpled smile.

"I love you." And then Lucas smiled as she touched Brooke's cheek.

"I love you too." She replied, smiling more. "But too bad, I won't kiss you."

After a few more minutes, they were being inspected by the checkpoint people. After getting checked, they passed and waited for Nathan's car because they're in convoy. Several hours later...

"Brooke could you stop by a gas station," Lucas asked. "I need to pee."

Brooke looked at her boyfriend. Lucas was kinda twisting because he really has to pee. She smiled and slowed the car. Her hand reached for an empty bottle at the backseat.

"Here, just pee here," she said handling Lucas the bottle.

Lucas looked incredulously at Brooke.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen your thing before," Brooke replied seductively.

"Nu-uh," was all Lucas could say.

"I am steering the wheel so I'll drive and stop only at Texas. It's your decision. Either you pee on that bottle or you go get UTI," Brooke said.Lucas didnt want to put up a good argue with Brooke. The more he talked, the more his urine's gonna want to flow out of his system. Instead, Lucas climbed to the backseat of his car, and took a quiet pee in the bottle. He found it ridiculous. Good thing his SUV's tinted very well in black or else everybody else's gonna see his privates. After cleaning up, he climbed back to shotgun.

"See?" Brooke said smugly.

"You have a lot of whacked ideas Brooke Davis." and he smiled.

She smiled at him and turned on the stereo. Mixtape by Butch Walker was playing midway of the chorus. Then suddenly, he had the urge to reminisce all about him and Brooke.

_**"You gave me the best mixtape I have. And even all the sad songs end so bad. I only wish the day was much more than that. About me and you."**_

As the song ended, Brooke liked the song.

"Hey Luke, what's that song called?"

"Mixtape by Butch Walker," he replied. "Why?"

"I like it," Brooke said. "You're my own mixtape."

"That really doesn't make much sense," he replied slowly, words one by one, and shaking his head in disagreement. Brooke gave her a look that says "just-say-okay" with her left eyebrow raised."-but I get what you mean." He added to avoid an argument. Sometimes, you just have to go with the flow about what Brooke has to say. She really likes it that her opinion matters to the people she cares about.

----------------------------------------

After switching places Lucas, they arrived at Texas one and a half days later. It was kinda fast but, what the hell, they were going almost 150 miles an hour. It was around 7 at night when they arrived seeing as they left Florida 2 in the afternoon. They decided to stay at CowBoy Hotelle. After settling in their respective rooms, they explored around the twon a bit and ate pizza for dinner. They decided to call it a night after they walked down all they ate. Brooke immediately fell asleep because of her driving almost one whole day. Lucas thought it's a great timing for him to research more about good anniversary places in Cali.

He opened his laptop and pressed the WiFi button on. They were at the 18th floor of the hotel and the WiFi signal is excellent.

"Hmm..let's see," Lucas mumbled as he typed Google's URL on the address bar. "Wait, Brooke said she likes Mixtape." So he downloaded it. After checking on some nice, sweet spots, he decided to call it a night for himself.

----------------------------------------

_**The Next Day**_

The girls went out again for another all-girls' day. In short, shopping. It could be a lingerie shopping, bathing suit shopping or any-type-of-clothes shopping. The boys decided to play ball at a nearby court. One on one on one until three other nice guys asked them if they want to play three on three with them.

"Hey, you guys, wanna play three on three?" A guy in a jersey top and lose shorts asked them.

"Yeah sure," Lucas replied as Jake and Nathan nodded in agreement. "I'm Lucas, this is my brother Nathan and my good friend Jake."

"Hey," they all acknowledged each other.

"Well I'm Jesse, and my boys Jon and Stuart," he replied, indicating his friends.

_**A/N: Imagine Jesse as Jesse Metcalfe, Jon as Jon Foster (IS IT KINDA IRONIC?!) and Stuart as Stuart Lafferty.**_

They played ball, one point each basket. A race to thirty one. Time passed and the score is 30 to 29. Raven's lead. Natha made the winning shot as a fast break from Jake while Lucas screened two of their opponents. Nathan looped the ball between his legs on air, and went for a noisy dunk. Their opponents congratulated them and told them if they want to play again while staying in Texas, to call them. They exchanged numbers and then bid each of their new found friends good bye.

"Hey Nate, Jake," Lucas started as he drank water and sat on the bench with them. "Brooke and I have been together for nearly 12 months. Our anniversary's due three weeks. So I'm planning on giving a surprise celebration for her."

"And I'm guessing you won't want us telling the girls?" Jake asked, sensing what Lucas wants to rely on them.

"Yeah, I'll tell the other two maybe when it's reall approaching," Lucas added.

"Don't worry big bro, secret's safe with us," Nathan assured. "If you need help with the preparation, just come to us."

"Yeah thanks, I know you've a lot of experience with this whole anniversary thingy considering Haley and you." And they all smiled. They wiped themselves off from sweat and headed back to the hotel. They passed the time waiting for their girls to arrive playing bowling and then lunging in for a swim.

------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh Haley!" Brooke exclaimed as Haley went out of the fitting room with a yellow two piece bathing suit. "You look fabulous!" And they all paid for what they wanted and went out the store. Peyton was fiddling with her shoulder bag when someone snatched it away from her. The three girls screamed for help. Brooke, being the girl who doesn't want her friends to be hurt, ran after the guy. After all, she has strong legs. He hit the snatcher, who's only like two meters away from him, with her body bag straight at the back of the guy's head. Haley and Peyton ran after Brooke for aid and saw she was already doing fine on her own. She kick the snatcher's groins.

"Ow! Holy crap!" The snatcher shouted in pain. It became more painful for him when Peyton and Haley also kick the guy's ass and beat him with girly kicks and punches. After all, the guys really skinny.

Then, a siren rang and saw a police car headed to them.

"What's going on misses?" Asked the officer as he got out of the car. He and his partner saw the guys on the ground holding his groins, screaming with pain as by passers looked at them.

"He snatched my friend's purse and Brooke ran after him so we beat him to up," Haley explained as if it was nothing even though her intention is to be sarcastic to the cops.

"Okay we'll take it from here," the other officer said. They handcuffed the snatcher and Brooke said, "Skinny ass!"

"Okay Brooke that's enough," Peyton said and started to take her away fromt he scene and walked to their hotel.

"First, where the hell did those punches and kicks came from Brooke? Peyton?" Haley asked in confusion and shocked as some people looked at them with interest, after they just beat a guy.

"Oh you know, my half brother Derek gave me this plastic punching buddy after the whole Psycho-Derek thing. He thought it could help me defend myself," Peyton simply replied as she checked her bag if anything's lost. Haley looked at Brooke for a reply.

"I did remember to punch Rachel when she stole my naked-in-the-backseat move and during the midnight madness, just to remind you," Brooke relied as they all laughed.

"How about you tutorwife?" Peyton asked. "Anyway, nothing's lost." She added, reffering to her purse.

"Oh, Nathan has a punching bag at home and when I'm mad, like when we fought about my wedding dress, I use it remove all my anger or whatever," Haley replied.

Then they all headed back to the hotel to spend some time with their boyfriends. When they reached the hotel, they told the guys all about the snatcher thing an they were all proud of what their girlfriend's done with the snatcher. They killed time by swimming in the hotel olypic size pool and then ate dinner afterwards.

----------------------------

**A/N: **RnR please!!!!! THANKS! And thanks too to all my nice reviewers!

**P.S.: **_**HOW DO YOU WANT THE ANNIVERSARY TO BE? Gimme ideas, if I like them, I'll put them and credit you here! **_


	9. Someday

Chapter 9: Someday

Location Headed: **New Mexico**

------------------------

They ended their stay at Texas with a horseback riding, cactus-roping and riding the bull machine_ (A/N: I forgot what it's called. Let me know.)_ altogether. After that very exhausting western-y activities, they rested for sometime and left the hotel for New Mexico.

Lucas is becoming more and more challenged and excited about their anniversary. Brooke's been dropping names of her favorite things, music and the like. He doesn't know if it's pure coincidence or Brooke's just giving out hints for him. Either way, it's win win for him and her.

This time, Peyton's driving, Jake's shotgun while Nathan and Haley was at the back.

"So, how do we know if Brooke and Lucas broke the deal already?" Peyton suddenly asked as she put on New Found Glory punk covers on the stereo.

"We'll just have to ask them," Haley replied and wiped her face with her hanky.

"Okay. How 'bout we raise a deal," Nathan started. "A better deal than just 25 bucks. Let's make this more exciting."

"What are you thinking, Nate?" Jake asked.

"Okay, whoever's side wins, gets to have 100 favors from the losing team," Nathan replied.

"So if Peyton and I win, we can treat you like slaves?" Haley asked. "But only with 100 wishes to be granted?"

"Yep." Nathan replied with his signature smile. "Plus the 25 bucks."

"Even if we win Nate," Peyton started. "You'll get use to it. You know, being a slave. I mean you married...Haley." And the three laughed at this comment.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed as she threw a SpongBob pillow at Peyton.

Someone's phone rang. Jake's. He turned the volume lower as he answered his call. The caller ID read "Mom."

"Hey mom," Jake answered. "'Sup? How's my baby girl?"

"She's quite sick," Jake's mom informed him.

"Quite? What do you mean quite?!" Jake's starting to get worried.

"She has a mild fever but don't worry son, we're at the hospital and the doctor said they'd observe her and give her medicine and all," his mom replied. "Jenny's gonna be okay. Don't worry about it. I just thought that you should know."

"Okay. Thanks mom. Say bye to Jenny for me."

"Okay. Bye son." Then Jake flipped his phone closed.

"What's that all about?" Peyton asked her boyfriend.

"Jenny's sick," Jake replied, sadness sketched in his face.

"How is she? I love that little girl of yours," Haley asked worriedly.

"She's gonna be okay. But I'm worried. I'm supposed to be worried," he replied.

"You're worried enough man. It's obvious," Nathan replied.

"It'll be okay," Peyton assured him.

-----------------------------------------

**At Lucas' SUV**

"You know, Brooke, I never really asked you about what songs you like," Lucas said to her girlfriend as he changed lanes.

Brooke fed the stereo a cd to answer Lucas' question. One by one, she changed songs. First it played Showstopper by Danity Kane, then With Love by Hilary Duff, then Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, after that is Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira, and a couple more rnb songs.

"Okay then," Lucas said as Brooke settled for "Don't Matter" by Akon. "Don't you like any other song genre?" He asked hoping that it'd help him decide what he'll have for their anniversary. In two weeks, it wil be their anniversary. At exactly August 24, it will be one year for them.

August 24 of last year, they got back together. Lucas realized that what he felt for Peyton in their past 5 months was just comforting love Peyton understood Lucas and she said that it was all wrong. Everything. Brooke always had Lucas first and she always ruined it. When Peyton punched Brooke when she saw the sex tape of Brooke and Nathan, she immediately knew she doesn't have any right. She cheated on her with Lucas while Brooke and Lucas was dating. Peyton and Nathan was over that time of the sex tape so she really doesn't have any right to hurt her plus they were damn drunk. Peyton knew she got what she wanted but her best friend's starting to lose those important people and things in her life because of her. She knew this has to stop. Brooke deserves Lucas. She will always deserve him. So they broke up but beame friends.

Chase was out of the picture because he realized that Brooke still loves Lucas. That he can heal her heart but can never replace it because he's not Lucas. They broke up after 4 months of dating. Brook was really glad that Chase understood. He's a really nice guy. A gentleman as Brooke says, but, there's a huge difference. He's not Lucas. He will never be. Good thing, they still agreed to be friends and they are still able to confide each other with whatever crap's happening with their lives especially when Brooke argues with Lucas and all those personal stuff. They ended up as confidants and great friends.

One day, Lucas decided he really wants and really needs to be with Brooke - forever. So he called all the guys on the team but Nathan. Nathan called every person at school except the staff and informed them about Lucas' plan. The next day, Lucas ordered over 1500 pieces of red roses and asked every student but Brooke at THHS to get one and he'll pay them two dollars each if they help out. He really cashed out from all his savings but good thing Dan's supportive (what the hell?!). He gave Lucas ample money to use for his plan. Then the day came. August 24, 2006. He asked Peyton and Haley if they could divert Brooke from going to school so early so he can gather up his school mates to give his final instructions. Nathan helped him out with the gathering at the quad.

**F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.**

_"Everyone," Lucas said at the megaphone he's holding as he stepped up a table. "I need your help. You all know how much I love Brooke and I would be really thankful if you'll help me get her back. All you have to do is give her the roses once you see her. She should have all 1500 roses so no stealing please. When she takes me back, the money I gave you isn't enough so I'll be throwing a massive party. Everyone will be invited. No outcasts. Ok?"_

_Everyone nodded or mumbled in agreement._

_"Ok. So just do what you do normally in school then just give her the rose then walk out. When she asks," Lucas added. "Don't say a word."_

_The students returned to their normal lives that day._

_Brooke, Peyton and Haley came and met with Lucas and Nathan. Brooke really is the only one without any idea about Lucas' plan. Then once the three stepped on the grounds of THHS, all the people near her started giving her the red roses until she cant hold some of them that she has to put it all in her car. She kept on asking the girls that gave her the flowers if they were lesbian or the guys if they wanted to hook up or something but no one answered her question. Throughout the day, flowers kept coming. Some were on top of her locker. She placed some of it in her trunk. The roses that Nathan, Haley, and Peyton was mixed with the others. So Brooke didn't know who to ask. If she knew her three other friends handed it to them personally, she'd ask them why but with no luck, she didn't. She kept on asking her friends if they knew what's up but they said they didn't know. At the end of the day, Brooke went home and started looking for so many vases. She was able to pack a vase with almost 15 roses each. She was able to stick every one of it into place. Around 8 o'clock, Lucas came with a bouquet of roses behind his back. He rang the doorbell of the girl-behind-the-red-door._

_Ding Dong!_

_Brooke opened the door. _

_"Luke," she started. "What's up? Are you gonna give me a rose too?" She said sarcastically._

_"As a matter of fact yeah," he replied and handed her the bouquet. "Plus I want you to come with me." Then she grabbed her hand immediately and pushed her inside his car before Brooke started asking why roses came to her a lot - real lot this day. They drove to the riverwalk and just in time, neat fireworks exploded in the air. Part of Lucas' plan. Then he led her to a yacht that he rented. Lucas called someon on the phone then lights lit up at the yacht's sides forming the words "I Love You." _

_Lucas kneeled as if he was gonna propose and said, "I love you Brooke. I was wrong. I AM the guy for you. Forever. Please take me back and I promise I won't screw us again. If I do, I will commit suicide myself."_

_"Luke.." Was all Brooke could say. Then Lucas immediately pressed his lips against hers. Lucas then led her to the yacht and ate a fine dinner with her. _

_Once they were sone eating, Brooke started to ask so many questions. About Peyton, the roses and all. Lucas explained to her everything about Peyton and the roses and the plan. The two ended up sleeping together at Brooke's house._

**F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K. E.N.D.S. H.E.R.E.**

"Luke," Brooke said to her boyfriend when she notice he was just staring at the road. Good thing they were running low or else there could've been in an accident. "Luke? Luke!" She said again and snapped her fingers in front of Lucas's face. He snapped out of it.

"What?" He asked as he shooked his head.

"You paced out a bit. Are you sleepy? Want me to drive?" She replied. "What are you thinking?" She added as she saw the thinking-Lucas face.

"Nothing." Lucas replied as he shooked his head again.

"Oh. Okay." Was all Brooke can say. But deep inside, Brooke knew there's something bothering Lucas. She didn't want to push him into telling it to her this time.

They were driving through a sorta deserted road. All you can see are grass, really brown soil, mountains, sand and all that western-y stuff. They arrived at the heart of New Mexico after four hours and settled in a hotel called Palace Mexicano. The hotel is a really great one. It has another hotel near the beach where you can also go if you're registered at the main hotel. They decided to stay at the hotel's beach place. _**(Think Laguna Beach season 3 when the Kyndra and Tyler took a vacation at a hotel with a really neat beach.)**_

When they settled, the girls decided to tan up since it's nearly sunset so they needed to catch it until it's gone while the guys went for a swim. Jake decided to swim later as he serenaded the girls with his guitar singing "Someday." The same song he sang at the bar in Savanna when Peyton visited him.

_It's the biggest storm as they say._

_Couldn't take a place or hop in a train._

_Well I'd like to stay, in a stormy winter day._

_So I'll come back to you someday..._

As the song ended, the girls clapped at him and complimented him.

"You're a really great musician y'know," Brooke said. "You should teach me how to play the guitar."

"Ok Brooke. But I don't think it'll come easy for you," He replied.

"Why do you say?" she asked.

"You're Brooke. It says it all," he replied almost sniggering like the other two girls at his comment. "Party. Lucas. Fashion. You're too busy."

Brooke made a joking "I am annoyed at you" face.

Lucas saw Brooke clapping at Jake from afar. This time, an idea came to him that involved Haley and Jake.

-------------------------

_**A/N: **__Take a guess about Lucas' idea people!! Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue with the RnR!_


	10. Glad

Chapter 10: Glad

-----------------------------

They spent most of their time doing beach stuff. The girls got their tans, gradually playing frisbee, or volleyball with the guys. During their morning time, they spent it either going banana boating, scuba diving or snorkeling. Once at night, all of them went skinny dipping. It wasn't part of the deal that Brooke and Lucas weren' allowed to see each other naked so there. It all happened during their 4 day stay in New Mexico. All of them loved the weather there. Lucas even taught Brooke more surfing tricks than just standing on the board. She can now do some wiggly stuff with her surf board. At night when the moon shone on them as they all lay under it, they ordered food then it was served to them. Then the next day, they will all realize that they slept at the beach. Actually, they only got to go to their respective hotel rooms when they need to take a shower or they need to get something. During those 3 nights, they slept at the beach with only the moolight as their lamp, the beach mats as their beddings, and the wave of the high tide as something to rock them to sleep.

Now it was time to leave it. They all had a hard time deciding if they will stay there for 3 more day but since it's a road trip, they stuck to their original plan. Their next stop would last for three days.

**Next Stop: ARIZONA**

------------------------------

This time, Peyton was driving, Jake was shotgun. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley switched places. Haley was now driving Lucas' car and Nathan is shotgun. Brooke and Lucas were passengers of Peyton and Jake. They were driving along the freeway for about three hours now then a detour blocked them. The only way to the heart of Arizona is to go around the view site mountain of the Grand Canyons. They all decided that since they were here and that they were tourists, cam-whoring should take place.

3 more hours later, they arrived at the hotel called Arizona State Hotel. The girls as usual, went to the mall but this time, they were with their guys. The guys went separate ways with them and went male-shopping. As the girls were rummaging through several stores, they noticed that there was an album promotion happening at the center stage of the mall. They all looked to see who will be guesting. The three girls exhaled then gulped all at the same time when they read the tarpaulin hanging from the background. A guy with scrawny hair with his guitar case and hands in his pocket. The guy has his back turned to the camera to get a "going-away" effect for the album cover. Then a few seconds later, the announcement presented the singer.

"Everyone, Chris Keller!" He said. Cheers and claps erupted at the grounds surrounding the stage - mostly, from girls.

"Hey there everyone," Chris greeted with his usual smirk as he appeared from the backstage witha microphone headset on his head. "How y'all doing? Hope you're all great. So this song I'll be performing is from my sophomore album called "Glad." This song is actually the single for this album and is entitled, of course, "Glad." Then he started strumming his guitar.

_Everywhere you go, perfection  
Follows you the wrong direction  
And you will never see if for  
You get all that you need and more  
You see it, you want it  
You find it, it's yours_

_But you can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
You said your needed something special  
Then where it's at  
And aren't you glad_

_The only one of 5;exception  
The child of your pride, deception  
And on your list of things to do  
Is make me fall in love with you  
You find one, you want one  
Cause I'm one, who plays_

_  
You can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
You said your needed something special  
Which you don't have  
You can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Rest and wake anyway that you want  
You said your needed something special  
Well, here I am, and aren't you glad._

_Now you got it bad  
I know you do  
You can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
You said your life couldn't get much better  
Then where you're at  
And you can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Rest and wake anyway that you want  
You said your life needed something special  
Which you don't have  
Well, aren't you glad  
Well, aren't you glad  
Well, aren't you glad_

Cheers erupted just after he sang, some instinct of him told him to look at a certain direction. The three girls weren't the ones clapping after he sang. Suddenly, Chris looked and beamed at them. The girls, well they snobbed him with annoyed faces. Then he said to the microphone attached to his head: "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my guest...Haley James.." and he pointed her as like a waiter guiding their customers.

All the three girls shouted in chorus: "SCOTT!"

"I'm a Scott you idiot!" Haley added for emphasis. "And what the?" Her reaction? Like 10 minutes late.

"Uh..yeah..Haley James Scott everyone!" Chris cleared. "Would you like her to sing with me?"

And everyone cheered for Haley to sing. Peyton and Brooke encouraged her and she eventually gave in. The audio guy gave her a microphone and they both sang "When The Stars Go Blue."

---------------------------------

"Hey Nate, let's go," Lucas said as he paid for some beers and Nathan was browsing through an opened magazine. Jake, Lucas and Nathan were together and separated with their girls.

"Hey someone's singing," Jake said as they neared the stage. "I meant, a duet is there."

"It's Keller," Nathan said. "And I know that voice. Very much." He added as his eyes narrowed. Then there he saw her.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke shouted amidst the cheering watchers. "Over here!" She motioned them to their place and the three guys went up to them.

"Why the hell's my wife singing with him?!" Nathan asked at once.

"The git called her when he saw us then invited her to sing," Peyton started to explain. "Plus we encouraged her. Sorry...?"

"Whatever. I still don't like Chris even though he sold his guitar for Haley's record to be released. I hate him and his guts," Nathan replied.

"Nate, don't go attacking some wannabes like Keller," Lucas reminded his little brother as he shooked his head. "He's not worth it. Plus, this ain't our territory." And Nathan just nodded his head in defeat.

When the duet ended, they all cheered for Haley and Chris. Then it was autograph signing for Keller album buyers. While they were performing, Haley noticed some anger in Nathan's face and decided to talk him out of what's happening.

"Nate, you gotta understand," She said at once she went down the stage and to her friends. "It was pressuring."

"Ok whatever. It's done," Was all he replied as he smiled at her.

"So you're not mad?" Haley asked.

"I am still at Keller."

"Excuse me," A girl approached Nathan. "Would you mind taking a picture of me and Haley James Scott? Thanks." Even without Nathan's answer, the girl dumped her digicam at Nathan and he took a picture. "And can you sign my ass?"

Then she did autographed someone else's back side embarassingly.

Then a guy in a suit went up to them and asked: "Want to go on tour James?"

"It's Scott and because you called me James, it a really huge NO!" Haley said confidently. :Plus even if you caled me Scott, I'd still say no."

The guy shooked his head and replied, "Whatever, your loss." The walked away.

"The nerve.." Haley said as her husband directed her away from the guy.

"I Guess your a 15-minute, ass-signing star now Hales," a beaming Nathan said as they walked away from the crowd. He had his arms around Haley.

"Haha. Take your laugh now Mister. I don't like signing asses. And I don't like ass-"FUL" guys like the guy who asked me to go on tour."

Nathan has learned a lot from Haley eversince they got together that pebble-throwing-at-the-window incident. And up to now, he still is. He's managed to elongate his patience towards everything just like when Haley was tutoring him. This is something he wants to be remembered by the people he's known to. That he's not some dumb jock who hooks up, cheats the dumps. Haley managed to soften the "Bad Scott." Everyone knows it. Everyone's happy with it. As he learned a lot of virtues when with his wife, he knows where to put it when in a situation that could lead to an argument when one wrong thing is said during the discussion. He really has changed. For the better. And it was all because of his Plan B when he wanted to haze Lucas out of the team.

They stepped out the mall and looked for somewhere to eat. They ate at a corner cafe and walked around the town. After all those sight-seeing, they retired to the hotel and decided to call it a night. Lucas had his laptop on when Brooke stirred.

"Luke?" Brooke said groggily. "Why are you still up?"

"Nothing. Uhmm..Just, just taking advantage of the free WiFi," he replied after a few seconds of thinking of this excuse.

"Okay. G'night. Love you," Brooke replied and went under the covers.

"Love you too." And he continued to browse around some websites for his plan.

Only one more week before the day. The most awaited day. He has already hatched up half of his plan very well without help. All he need was some participation of his friends. Lucas made it a point to to watch and listen to everything Brooke commented very closely because he might find it useful for the perfect anniversary he wants for the two of them. He downloaded a couple of meaningful love songs and made calls at restaurants regarding their services. All he needed now, was to share his plan to the other four without Brooke getting a hint. He remembered some things Brooke told him through out this whole road trip. As if she was dropping hints for Lucas to feed on.

They were all like:

_"I like roses," Brooke said as she admired a rose petal. "Especially red ones."_

Or:

_"I love this cd! These are the only love songs I love to hear over and over again!"_

Or:

_"Lucas look! That is such a beautiful necklace!"_

Or:

_"I prefer shrimp than lobster. Or beef than pork. You choose our meal."_

_----------------------------------- _

Early morning, the boys went to the seaside and swam their hearts out. He shared another part of his plan with his two friends. They sat at the beach as Lucas told them everything.

"So Jake," Lucas started as he wiped his arms with a towel. "Would you mind a favor for me and Brooke's anniversary?"

"Depends on the pay.." He replied.

"Uhm..??"

"Kidding. Okay what is it?"

"Would you sing during our dinner. It's a really private celebration. Only you, your guitar and Haley would be personally performing."

"What?" Jake exclaimed. "I don't know a lot of songs Luke.."

"Does Haley know this man?" Nathan spoke for the first time. Lucas shook his head.

"So I was wondering if you could tell her and tell her too to not reveal any of it?"

"Ok." Nathan replied.

"And Jake, it's only one song. I've a copy of the song I'd like you guys to sing."

----------------------------------------

**NALEY's Room**

The legendary OTH couple were snuggled with each other when Nathan broke Lucas' plans about their anniversary. As he explained, Haley got more excited.

"That is such a sweet thing for Lucas to do.." Haley commented.

"I know," Nathan replied. "He's been planning this eversince the start of our trip."

"I'll sing for them," Haley said. "Anyway, can I tell Peyton about this? I promise Brooke won't know."

"I don't know Hales," Nathan said. "Ask Lucas first." And she nodded.

The next day, Haley asked Lucas about everything while playing mini golf at the hotel recreation area.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me, us, Hales," he exclaimed at once Haley approved then they hugged.

"It's okay. It's not all the time I get to do a favor for my best friend's most important day."

"And yes, you can tell Peyton. But you should pinkie-swear Brooke won't know a word," Lucas added as he held u phis right pinkie.

"Pinkie-swear." The they hooked pinkies.

---------------------------------

When Haley told Peyton about it while Brooke was with Lucas spending the entire night, she was very joyous.

"That has got to be the best thing Lucas ever really planned," she exclaimed.

"Yeah..it's so fast.."

"Yeah..I mean think about it...Last year I was with Lucas then now it's a Brucas anniversary!"

---------------------------

Brooke has now realized that only in a few more days, it will be their anniversary. She kept wondering if Lucas remembered. She didn't want to spoil a surprise plan if he did remember. But then again, she didn't want Lucas to not remember it. She didn't know if she'll ask him or not. She's very confused.

_"I don't want to argue with him if he doesn't remember..it'll spoil the evening.."_

_"He won't learn if you I don't get mad...but what if he has a surprise..but then again..he has no time to plan any.."_

_"I don't have any anniversary plans..but I'd rather ignore than start a fight with my broody.."_

_"But I badly...desperately..want and need an anniversary dinner we both remembered..."_

_"He's a guy...guys don't remember dates...married guys do..."_

_"What the hell?!?!"_

A lot of thoughts came through her head making her dizzy so she decided to sleep it off.

-------------------------------

**TO CLEAR THINGS UP!**

1. It was summer school when Brucas got together again. Haley isn't attending it (duh!) so did Lucas. Haley just helped out.

2. Haley was never pregnant.

--------------------------------

**A/N: **_RnR please and thank you! Thanks also to all those great reviews!_

**A/N:**_ What would you want the anniversary to look like?? Review in your suggestions...when I use them..I'll credit you here! Thanks!_


	11. Thank You For Your Love

Chapter 11: Thank You For Your Love

-----------------------------------------------

The six ate breakfast, packed up, and left the hotel for California. San Francisco, California to be exact. They went to their original car places.

While driving Lucas can't help to feel anxious. He can't stop thinking about Brooke and his anniversary plans for her. When he's nervous, he usually turns broody and always have to urinate. They've been driving for almost 4 hours now and he already stopped seven times to pee.

_"Something's wrong.."_ Brooke thought. _"He only does this when he's nervous or whatever.."_

They arrived at San Francisco after a good three more hours plus Lucas' peeing stage. They checked in at Hyatt hotel. When they've settled, they went out to go take pictures, shop and do San Franciscan activities such as seal-feeding, and riding the trolley. Throughout their first half day at SanFo, Brooke kept dropping hints of what she likes in celebration. Lucas noticed this too but decided against asking her why she's doing this. He thought that maybe Brooke thought he forgot about their upcoming anniversary. That night, they went to a buffet restaurant and fueled themselves up. They will be staying there for one week. Brooke doesn't know why but she didn't care. She's starting to love San Francisco because of their beautiful places. However, the other five knew the reason. And it is because Lucas pleadedo them so that he can pursue his anniversary plans. Gladly, the other four obliged to his request. After all, this is an anniversary to look forward to. The first anniversary of THE Golden Couple without any third party interruption. They saw a bar called 6300 and saw the guest performer was Fall Out Boy. After a couple more sight-seeing and cam-whoring, they called it a day.

The next day, they all woke up early around 7 in the morning while Brooke really, really woke up late. Lucas thought this is a good idea so that he can check on all his reservations and plans alone and to also brief the other four of what they will be doing. After he double checked on all of his reservations, he gathered his four other friends and briefed them. They sat at the hotel's rooftop bar area.

"Okay, so guys, it'd be a really, really great if you'd really help me out with this," Lucas started as he pulled out a folder. "Jake, Hales, thanks so much for helping me. Here," He handed them a couple of papers and his iPod. "Those are the songs I'd like you to personally sing for us two. You can find it in my iPod." Jake and Haley nodded.

"What's in it for us anyway?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I've been planning on a private party at the club downtown. The one where Fall Out Boy performed last night." Lucas said. "How's that?"

"It's cool! But who'll be the guest?" said Nathan.

"And do we get free alcohol?" Jake added.

"They said if I add more to what I'll be paying, they could have Fall Out Boy there again. They said if I didn't rent the place, Fall Out Boy would still be there anyway. So they asked me to add more money. This party will happen the day after our anniversary at exactly 7 pm till midnight." Lucas replied. "And we get unlimited drinks."

"Where'd you get the entire money dude?" Haley asked.

"First Hales, I thought I told you not to call me dude," Lucas said shaking his head. "And I'm guessing Dan wants to make up for me," He looked at Nathan who nodded. "So he lent me money. I'll pay him soon."

"Don't pay him man," Nathan said, shaking his head. "He won't want it." Lucas didn't completely understood what Nathan said but he just nodded in response.

"Maybe I could get them to give you a discount..." Peyton suggested, smiling at the idea as she straightened up.

"That'd be great Peyton. Thanks. Anyway, this is what you and Nate'll do..." Lucas said, as he gestured them to huddle.

-------------------------------------

**DAY 2**

Brooke woke up around 11 am and she saw her Broody's gone. She groaned and got up and picked up her Sidekick.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you better answer your phone right now!" She said to herself as he placed her phone to her right ear as she paced around the room. She didn't like to wake up seeing that Lucas isn't beside her. Usually, he stayed beside her until she wakes up.

Lucas' phone rang just after he finished explaining everything to his friends. He looked at the caller id and it said "Pretty Girl."

"I've to take this call," he said as he rose up the stool and walked away from the group.

"Mornin', Pretty Girl!" He exclaimed as he answered the call.

"Mornin' yourself Scott!" She replied annoyed.

"Hey, hey what's the matter? You mad at me or something?" Lucas asked.

"Oh no," She replied sarcastically. "I just woke up without my boyfriend beside me! You promised me you won't leave until I wake up always. I don't get to kiss you _AND_ I don't get to see you! I am so getting annoyed at this deal Luke."

"Slow down. I am sorry, okay. The guys wanted to play ball so I obliged," he answered a white lie, with his hands gesturing. "You were sleeping so peacefully. Plus, we could settle the deal and just go kiss me already." He added in a baby voice.

"Oh no way Luke," Brooke replied, shaking her head, an eyebrow raised. "I won't lose my shopping money just because I broke our deal. Nu-uh. Not gonna happen Broody."

"See...my Pretty Girl's not mad at me anymore," Lucas replied, smiling. "Suit yourself cheery..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever boyfriend," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "Where are you anyway?"

"All of us are here at the bar roof top. Come join us."

"Okay. See you. Love you!'

"Love 'ya too!" And then Lucas headed to their table. "Hey guys, back me up will ya? I told Brooke we played ball." Then Jake and Nathan nodded. They drank a couple of "early alcohol" as Haley called it using their ever-reliable fake ids when Brooke arrived and joined them.

------------------------------------

**DAY 3**

The girls had their all-girls talk day that afternoon at Starbucks while the boys went around town.

"Hey," Brooke said as they all sat at an empty couch, with their coffees in hand. "I just realized that in four days it'll be me and Lucas' anniversary!"

"Really? That's so great," Haley exclaimed in pretention and gave Peyton a "let's-just-listen-to-her" look.

"Yeah I know! I'm so excited!" Brooke replied, her smile ear to ear.

"Do you have any plans?" Peyton asked. Hoping to squeeze out information that could help Lucas. If she has something planned, how could it work?

"Uhmm..actually no.." Brooke replied, shrugging as she sipped her coffee.

_"Phew"_ Peyton thought. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Well nothing.."

"Nothing?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I mean if Lucas doesn't remember, might as well not," Brooke replied. " Rather than fight with Lucas that he dind't remember it. On the other hand, if I don't get mad at him for not remembering, he wont learn. Plus I want and need a celebration. Something we bot remembered."

"Brooke where have you come up with all these thoughts??" Peyton asked incredulously.

"I came up with them 3 days ago when I realized it'll only be a week till the 24th.."

"You know, what if he doesn't have anything planned, let's just party. I heard FOB will be at 6300 again," Haley suggested.

"Yeah..that'd be cool too.." Brooke replied.

"So what's your idea of your dream anniversary?" Haley asked. She knew Brooke would tell them in complete details.

"Oh uhmm..I want roses..you know..when we got together..it's so sentimental..and I also want good..scratch that..really meaningful love songs while he asks me to have the dance..pasta..shrimp...all those goodiness of course..maybe even a nice jewelry from him...and I'll be wearing this really gorgeous red gown and he'll wear a nice polo that gives him his signature look..you know..maybe a yacht ride if he has a yacht or something.." Brooke said, her face all in a dream.

"That's perfect y'know that?" Peyton said as she turned off the recorder on her cellphone under the table. They went to a mall and shopped their hearts out. Brooke bought a nice, maroon halter dress and new sets of make up. Peyton and Haley bought some Juicy Couture sets and the like. Spending over a thousand dollars that day must be their most expensive shopping day.

------------------------------------

That night while they were having dinner together, Brooke left for the lady's room with Haley.

"Luke, I got something for you," Peyton said just as the two went inside the bathroom. She fished her cellphone out of her purse then clicked some buttons. "Listen to this quick."

"Okay," and he got the cellphone and held it near his ear. He heard everything about their conversation and a smile crept on his face. "This is so great. Thanks so much. Now I have an idea of what she really wants." Then the two ladies emerged out of the comfort room.

"We'll talk later," Lucas whispered to the other 3. "Same place. But we gotta find a way for Brooke to sleep."

"Big bro, why'd they invent sleeping pills for?" Nathan saaid with his signature smug face.

------------------------------------

That night, Lucas slipped 2 tablets of sleeping pills into Brooke's Screaming Orgasm. By the time they left the restaurant, Brooke was already asleep on Lucas' lap. He carried her into Nathan's car and they all drove to the hotel. Lucas changed Brooke's clothes. God he missed her body but he won't give in to temptation. They all met up outside with Jake carrying his guitar on one hand. Haley and Jake went to a corner and started to listen and practice the song.

"So about your conversation ago -- ?" Lucas started to ask Peyton. Nathan sat with them.

"She just went on talking realizing it's your anniversary in 4 days. Haley asked her and all. Brooke even thought you didn't remember then she said some things about you not remembering it and all. Then Haley popped in the question then there. I thought I'd record it' coz it might help you." Peyton replied as if she already practiced this line with all her hand gestures in the right places.

"Oh okay thanks." Lucas said.

"About the dress...how do you convince her to wear one without her knowing about your plan, Luke?" Nathan interrupted.

"I don't know," he replied shooking his head. "I'd love to have her wear one but I don't know what to do, or how to do it."

"You know, Brooke bought this really nice maroon halter dress.." Peyton said.

"And-?" Nathan said, shaking his head several times.

"We..Haley and I could ask her to wear it and tell her she'll look gorgeous in it," Peyton started to explain. "Then we can pretend about going to a club at exactly 12 o'clock by the 23rd...then you pick take her as soon as your 'plan' starts...you said you were gonna celebrate by 12:01 so there..."

Both boys nodded. "Aren't you gonna get tired?" Nathan asked.

"24 hour celebration? Nah..she'll want it. Plus I'll get my sleep the day before and she could do the same too. I'll just slip two more pills on her drink.." Lucas replied.

---------------------------------

Jake and Haley were listening to the song that Lucas chose at the corner of the bar. It went:

_Now there's a reason to wake up each day._

_A reason to shake the blues away._

_Now I uphold a lucky soul._

_I wanna thank you for your love._

_Thank you._

_Thank you for your love._

As the song ended, Haley and jake were both in awe.

"I didn't know this soft side of Lucas.." Jake commented.

"Yeah..but I didn't know such meaningful song was made..I love it.." Haley added.

-------------------------------

**DAY 4**

Lucas woke up early and took a bath. He left a note for Brooke saying he's gonna get his morning run. But actually, he's not, he'll get his run if he has time. He wore jogging pants ad his hoodie so that it'll look convincing when he returns. He went down and ate his breakfast and went outside. He ran for about 30 minutes then went to the mall. He pre-ordered 500 red roses that is to be delivered to a restaurant after three days. He went in the jewelry shop and looked for some nice gift. Lucas then bought a nice, shades of black Oxygen polo, and new Bed Head pomade. Then he went to this yacht rental place and placed a reservation for two on the 24th at exactly 12:01 mn. When he returned, Brooke was still sleeping so he took his note and threw it in the trash can.

-----------------

_**A/N:**__ RnR please!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm guessing you all have an idea about the anniversary celebration...!!_


	12. I'll Be Passenger Seat

Chapter 12: I'll Be / Passenger Seat

-------------------------------------

**DAY 5**

Lucas and Brooke spent this day together. They shopped. Meaning, Brooke shopped - again. This time, it was shoes. Then the six met at a bowling alley and played couples against couples against couples. Naley was winning. Lucas knew how great of bowler Haley is and Haley knew how great of a golfer he is. Then they partied again at a club. This time trance-filled club. Got drunk and all. They were all dancing with the music and enjoying themselves as usual.

-----------------------------------------

**DAY 6**

That morning, Nathan gave Lucas two more sleeping pills. During lunch, he slipped it in Brooke's Starbucks while she went to the rest room. Then he took her into their room and they both slept. Lucas set his cellphone alarm at exactly 10 pm. He told the ther four to double wake him up so he gave Nathan their spare room key.

Nathan and Haley were having dinner together, when Haley brought up the subject about their own sand Lucas and Brooke's anniversary.

"So Nate, from where do we count our anniversary?" Haley started. "The time we got together or when we got married?"

"I don't know. Maybe both," Nathan said shrugging as he took a bite in his meal.

"What do you think Brooke's reaction will be when she sees what Luke's done?" Haley said, changing the subject.

"Knowing Brooke since," Nathan replied. "She'll squeal, and hug and jump and maybe even kiss Lucas which breaks the deal by the way and say 'oh my gosh Lucas!'" He said the last line copying Brooke's excited voice.

"Yeah I think so too!"

Then after hanging out with the other two, they all went to Lucas and Brooke's room and woke him up. Lucas fixed himself at Naley's room while the girls tried to wake up Brooke and told her to get dressed and that they'll go to a club.

"Oh my gosh. I feel like sleeping you guys," Brooke said groggily as she rolled more under her covers

"No, no, no, no, no.." Peyton said shaking her head, and pulling Brooke's arm up. "Nu-uh..get your sleeping ass up now and you better wear the ncie halter dress you bought!"

"Yeah, besides we'll be leaving in two days," Haley added. Let's go have some fun!" And she slapped Brooke's behind.

Knowing that she can't say no, she got up and the other two had to literally drag her to the bathroom to get herself fixed.

------_Before going to 6300_--------

Lucas wore a the polo he bought from Oxygen, a Nike zipped hoodie and wore his hair up in his usual do. Spikes in the center, and a few on the sides. Then he chose a nice faded jeans that gives him a 'decent and rich' guy look and a nice pair of white Lacoste shoes.

He has been pacing around the room when Jake complained.

"What the hell dude?! Stop pacing. It's really bothering y'know," Jake said as he switched channels.

"Sorry, I'm just - very nervous, and anxious, and - and, uhmm..happy, and more nervous and- and," he stuttered, his hands and head all gesturing for emphasis.

"We know ok. It's obvious. Just, just relax." Nathan said at his brother.

"What do you usually do during Haley and your anniversary?"

"We eat, shop, walk around the place...and y'know..go to sleep.." Nathan replied as if answering a common question as a seducing smile crept up his face and his brows raised during the last.

"Ew, no, not - not a vision in my head right now...no way...no need for that..not with Haley and you..." Lucas replied, visually disgusted. While Nathan just sniggered.

"Very, very disturbing my man," added Jake, shaking his head.

"Yeah, very. Anyway, what I meant was what do you do before?" Lucas asked.

"Just do how I spend my day with her. Be me. Y'know what I mean?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah, yeah...I know what you mean.." Lucas said as he slipped is hand in his pocket, as if looking for something.

-----------

The guys went ahead to 6300 and told the girls they'd meet them there. Lucas on the other hand, waited by the yacht he rented. Around 11:30pm, the girls arrived. Brooke looked for Luke.

"I think he went in the restroom or something.." Jake replied as he drank some of his Screw Driver.

"Hey stripper boy,let's go dance," Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand and danced in the room.

Jake's been talking to Peyton when he signaled that it's nearly time that Lucas had Brooke. Peyton went into position.

"Hey Brooke, wanna go outside?" Peyton asked.

"Why?" Brooke replied.

"I wanna talk," Peyton said.

"Ok," Brooke said. "Jake, just tell Lucas I'm with Peyton, if he looks for me," she added ang Jake nodded.

They walked out the bar. It stood just beside the sea. Beside it was a dock. The cold air of Alcatraz went all over them so both girls hugged themselves to keep their body warm. There were street lights all over downtown. Clubs. Restaurant. Shops. Cameras. They stopped by the dock and both leaned by the barrier grills.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brooke asked, her face straightly looking at a yacht.

"I just thought we haven't spent a time for the two of us to be together, like before," Peyton started.

"You know I've already told you that we can't go back to what we were before and I'm sorry about that," Brooke replied.

"I know, I know. You didn't have to apologize. After all you had Lucas first. You said he was fair game and I didn't play fair. You deserve each other. Look at you, tomorrow, I mean in a matter of minutes, it'll be year for you. Congratulations. Plus I am completely in love with Jake. If he asked me to marry, him, I'd happily accept it," Peyton replied smiling.

"I--uhmm..you would? Even if it's early?" Brooke asked incredulously and Peyton nodded in agreement. "Well I hope you understand. We can only be friends now, unlike before, and you know why tha -"

Suddenly, fireworks exploded in the air. It stayed like New Year for like 10 minutes. Almost all people now are looking up in the dark sky now filled with fireworks. Purple. Blue. Orange. Gold. Silver. Green. Yellow. All colors imaginable exploding up here and there. Then a single firework exploded and formed the words "I LOVE YOU!" Then suddenly it stopped for a good 3 minutes and everyone went back to their job. Peyton and Brooke were smiling as they walked up further the dock. Then the yacht, suddenly beamed with lights. A lighted tarpaulin opened like a shop and it said, in bold, cursive, red letters the words:

_**"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PRETTY GIRL!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CHEERY!!!"**_

Brooke was in awe even Peyton. Brooke's mouth was hanging open when Peyton said in an announcer's tone: "And that, my friend is my cue to leave."

"What - ?" Brooke said as she turned and watched Peyton leave. "Do you know anything about this P. Sawyer?" She added, asked-screaming. But Peyton just walked more and more faster, not answering her question. Suddenly a man emerged out of the yacht, bearing Lucas' figure.

"Bet you thought I didn't remembered huh cheery?" Lucas said in satisfaction, his arms open.

Brooke looked at who's talking and saw Lucas. Her Lucas going down the yacht and into the dock. He went to her, held both her hands in his chest, looked at her lovingly and said, "Happy Anniversary pretty girl, I love you." And they both smiled.

"Happy Anniversary too, Broody. I love you too." Brooke blew him a kiss and Lucas saw she's aware of the bet even after what he's done.

"Come on," Lucas said, his head gesturing to the yacht. And he led her to the yacht's flat roof top. There, Brooke was in awe again. There's a two seater table in the mid-left just across the musicians. A candle in the table top. A violinist and a flute player, both wearing their respective tux by the corner together with their 'maître d'' in a tux with a cloth that hung in his left arm. A rose was in the middle of the a plate. Then Lucas offered her a seat to where the rose was. He pulled out the chair and Brooke sat on it.

"For you, cheery," Lucas said smiling, as he handed her the rose. He himself sat on the other side.

The butler went up to them and offered both a small menu. It had all Brooke's favorites. Pasta. Shrimp. Beef. Chicken. Salad. Veggies. Dessert. You name it.

"I'll have what she's having," Lucas said just after Brooke told the butler what she wanted. The maître d' curtsied at them.

"Luke, I don't know what to say..I-" Brooke started but Lucas cut her off by putting his index finger on Brooke's mouth as if to 'ssh' her.

"Sshh..just enjoy this day - rather morning - or whatever..okay?" Lucas said. Brooke nodded. Lucas signaled to the musicians to play.

They started to play the song "I'll Be" only this time, it was instrumental. The only thing that illuminated up the place was the candle and a small, single post on the opposite corner of the musicians. Then the yacht started to glide peacefully on the calm waters. It maneuvered to the open sea for better air and better privacy.

"I know it's cheesy but I don't care," Lucas started as he leaned near Brooke's face. "Can I have this dance?" And he offered his hand which Brooke gladly accepted. They glided in the middle of the floor and slow danced until they're food came and the instrumental song ended. It played again another song, this time, "Passenger Seat" in instrumental again.

They ate their food while they talked about their relationship, the roadtrip, everything.

"This is such good food boyfriend," Brooke exclaimed just after she gulped down the remainings of her drink and ordered another one.

"I'm glad you like it," Lucas replied. "It's just makes this day better. I had to try out a couple of restaurants before choosing this one."

"It's like you had all my favorite food here Lucas," Brooke said. "I'm happy you listen to everything I say. Even the tiniest, little information."

Lucas smiled and said, "Of course. I love you that's why."

"I love you too," Brooke replied, her smile couple with her signature dimple really showing her happiness. They finished their food and Lucas whispered something to the maître d'. Who after being informed by Lucas, went to the musicians and they left the roof deck alone to the happy lovebirds. Lucas pulled something from under their table. A mat. He spread it at one side as he invited Brooke to sit with him. They enjoyed the cold breeze that Alcatraz blew them as they talked more and more about almost everything. They were now passing by the jail when Brooke told Lucas she felt cold. Lucas, being the intelligent researcher, knew this would happen so he removed his hoodie, revealing her nice, new polo. He gave his hoodie for Brooke to wear and keep herself warm and he coupled it by hugging her so now Brooke leaned in on Lucas' chest. Both smiling from ear to ear.

-------------------------

_**AT 6300**_

"Hey, is Brooke gone?" Haley asked Peyton and Jake as Nathan and her went to them after dancing.

"Yeah..didn't you see the fireworks?" Jake asked.

"No. Was there? For Brooke?" Nathan asked as he sat down beside Haley.

"There was. It was so beautiful and so sweet. It even formed the words 'I Love You" Peyton replied, smiling then drinking her Smirnoff. "Too bad you're both absorbed with dancing. Half the people here went out to check it out."

"Oh my gosh!!! So what did Brooke say?" Haley asked happily.

"She asked me if I knew anything about it when a streamer of 'Happy Anniversary' lit up by the yacht and I just walked away from her." Peyton replied, putting down here drink and munching on a fry. "I'll let Lucas himself explain."

"That is so cool!" Nathan said cheerfully. "He never told us about a yacht or the fireworks or something."

"yeah..well...that's Lucas for you..full of surprises!" Haley informed them.

"C'mon let's dance Peyton!" Jake exclaimed, standing up. Then so did Haley and Nathan.

They all danced their hearts out. Until around two in the morning, they left. They slept and Haley set her alarm by 10 am so she and Jake could practice more for Lucas and Brooke's anniversary. They'll be playing in a restaurant by 7 pm that day so they needed the practice.

----------------------------

_**A/N:**_** The ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION IS NOT YET OVER!! I just want to keep you guys hanging...haha! I'm bad! RnR first! I'll update soon! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Love y'all!**


	13. More Than Anyone

Chapter 13: More Than Anyone

_**WARNING: **_**Sorta filler anniversary!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was around four thirty in the morning when the two couples woke up. They realized they fell asleep on the yacht. They watched the sunset rise just as they completely opened their eyes. A few minutes later, a guy that looked like a manager approached them. They were now heading back to the dock.

"Good morning Mr. Scott," the guy approached. Lucas and Brooke both stood up.

"Good mornig too Mr. Murray," Lucas greeted. "This is Brooke Davis." Then he gestured Brooke. Brooke and Mr. Davis shook hands.

"You're trip reservation will expire as soon as we get to the dock so I suggest you to settle the bills now," he replied. Lucas nodded. "We can settle it in my office below."

Then the two followed him. Lucas fixed their bill and ended up paying 500 dollars which he paid through Dan's credit card. Brooke was about to help him pay when he refused.

"No way. You are not paying," was all Lucas said.

They reached the dock a good 30 minutes later. Breakfast was part of the yacht's service so they ate breakfast at their previous table.

They went down the yacht and into the downtown area.

"I got something else for you cheer," Lucas said. He took something out of his back pocket. A piece of envelope. He waived it infront of Brooke's questioning face.

"What - ?"

"This my pretty girl is an all expense paid," Lucas said in an announcer's tone."Forever 21 Pampering Course."

Brooke jumped in joy. He even jumped onto Lucas as she hugged him. Lucas gave her the envelope.

"Oh my gosh Boyfriend!" Brooke shrieked as they walked through the streets. Well - Lucas walked. Brooke jumped-walked, smiling. "I've been wanting this!!! This is so rare! How'd you do it?"

"They do it for special occassions," Lucas replied, satisfaction drawn on his face.

They walked together to Forever 21. A hand on each other's waist. When they reached the closed store, Brooke showed the saleslady inside who was gesturing them that the store wasn't open yet, the contents of the envelope who then let her in and led her to a room.

"Hey Broody, I want you to come with me," Brooke said from afar, her hand outstretched for Lucas to hold on. Lucas smiled at her and went to her to hold her hand as they entered the room. Brooke was pampered with a full sauna treatment but she asked if Lucas can also have a Pampering Course.

"Since this is a special occassion, we could make arrangements," the lady who managed them told her and Lucas.

"That's okay. I want him to get what I'll be getting," Brooke replied. The lady left to fix it.

"Brooke, no," Lucas said, shaking his head.

"No, no's Luke," Brooke said. "You gave me a surprise and it's a gift good enough. I want to give you a gift too but I didn't think of any. So this is my anniversary gift to you. I don't care how much it'll cost me. I love you."

Knowing Brooke, Lucas just gave in. Soon after everything was settled, the two was sent for a thirty-minute sauna. After that they we're given foot spa and facial treatment.

"So this is how it feels to be a girl," Lucas said, his eyes closed just when he was being given a hair treatment with head massage. Brooke smiled to herself.

"We've never done this before right Luke?" and Lucas just nodded.

Then after being washed up, they were sent to a massage room. The room has two, soft beds, candles of different height and colors were lit all around. Rose petals around it. And a really feminine smell filled it. Then a two 30-year old ladies walked in just as the two settled themselves naked, wrapped in a towel. They were asked to lie down and then they were give two hours worth of massage. After that, they gave Brooke a bonus Forever 21 discount card. It was around nearly 8 in the morning when the two decided to stop by their hotel to change clothes.

Brooke wore a black halter dress that went down a little past her knee. A pair of white stilletos and her hair tied in a ponytail, her bangs swooped on both sides. Lucas chose to wear a white, folded sleeves polo and a pair of ripped jeans. He then wore his Lacoste shoes.

"Brooke, hurry up," Lucas said as he snapped the ends of his wristwatch together.

"Okay okay, just a minute," Brooke said as she opened her lipstick.

They went to the mall that opened at 9 am and told Brooke to shop clothes worth $1000.

"No way Luke," Brooke refused, shaking his head. "It's way too much."

"Nothing's ever enough," Lucas said as he looked lovingly at her. "Go."

Brooke smiled. "On one condition," Brooke said.

"What?" He said in a questioning face.

"I get to treat you the same too," Brooke said. "$1000 worth of shopping. After all I had nothing planned and you had something. But I'll be choosing your clothes."

----------

They finished shopping around lunch. Lucas brought her to Italliani's for lunch. Brooke found out he also had a reservation for them there. Then, they were serenaded by Gavin Degraw personally. The band sang "More Than Anyone."

"What the - ?" Brooke asked incredulously at Lucas.

"You remember the open mic night when he was at mom's cafe?" and Brooke nodded. "Well Peyton has a contact of him. I found out he has gig nearby San Francisco so we called him. Then he gladly accepted it for free," Lucas explained. "After all he and Peyton are such great friends."

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

_  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone  
_

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

_  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone  
_

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
_

_I'm gonna to love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone_

When the song ended, the band bid them congratulations and see you. Brooke was so happy. Lucas can see it physically. He saw her smile more than all the precious smiles she's flashed her before. Then his phone rang. He looked at his phone's screena nd it said _"Mom calling"_

"I gotta answer this call," Lucas said as he gestured the cellphone in his hand. Brooke nodded in response as she sat down on a bench. Lucas walked a few feet away from Brooke.

------------

"Yeah mom, I'm sure," Lucas said.

"Okay. We're cool," Karen replied.

"_Cool?_" Lucas asked, quite sniggering as he shooked his head. "Seriously mom, where do you get all these?"

"I told you, I have to be updated with today's kid's language," Karen said. "Anyway, the cafe's filled so I have to go."

"Okay mom," Lucas replied. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah you too son," And they both hung up their phone.

-------------

Around 2 in the afternoon, they brought all their shopping bags at their room and immediately headed out. On the way out, they saw their four friends hanging out together. They all bid them "Congratulations." Then after that, Lucas brought Brooke to the Seal-Feeding station. They fed the seal some fishes. One almost jump in on Brooke but good thing she dodged the seal. After a couple of fishes, they went out to a nearby fishing dock and fished.

"Ew no Luke," Brooke said as Lucas handed him a pail of worms for her to hook on her rod in a really disgusted face. "I am not touching a wiggly animal."

"It's called worm Brooke," Lucas said said rolling his eyes. "It's not gonna kill you."

"No way!" Brooke exclaimed as she pushed the pail of worms near Lucas. "It's g-ross!"

"I'll do it then," Lucas said like a hero. "Lucas Scott here to save Brooke from the deadly worms." And Brooke just made an annoyed face at her.

They fished for like an hour but they caught nothing.

"Luke this is starting to bore me," Brooke exclaimed as she wriggled her rod. "We haven't caught anything yet!"

"Just be patient. Okay?" Lucas said. Suddenly his rod started to wriggle furiously. "I think I caught something!" Lucas pulled but whatever it is caught on his rod, is struggling to swim down. It won't give up. Literally give itself up. Brooke helped Lucas but the two can't seem to pull it off the water. Then Nathan and Haley who were strolling by,saw them, struggling. Nathan and haley walked up to them.

"What's going on? You caught something?" Nathan asked in a 'what's going on' look.

"Apparently, yes," Lucas said in a scuffled voice. "You might wanna help."

"Oh Sorry!" Exclaimed Haley. Then she and Nathan held onto Lucas' rod then after a few minutes of struggling, they finally pulled it out of the raging sea. A really large blue and silver Swordfish. About four feet long and a feet wide. The fishing station's rule is to weigh the fish, hang it upside down then take a picture with its captor. Then you could have them at home as a pet, be cooked at the fish station's restaurant or sell it to them at different prices. They all had their picture taken with the fish then sold it for nearly 200 bucks.

Naley and Brucas parted ways as they all have plans at that time. Then around 5, they went to a different mall this time. Brooke saw the ice skating rink and invited Lucas who, of course, refused.

"Aww..c'mon Luke.." Brooke said in her best pouted face and best baby voice. "Please?"

"But Brooke I don't know how to skate," Lucas said in his explaining face.

"I know that. That's why I'll teach you," Brooke said pulling him to the rental booth. "C'mon I did the whole fishing thing with the worms."

Lucas knew he couldn't run away from this one. So he just let himself be pulled by Brooke as they went to the rental booth. Lucas held onto the rink's railing as Brooke swirled in front of him, sniggering.

"Don't rub it in cheery," Lucas said, struggling to stay on his both feet.

"C'mon hold on to my arm," then Brooke offered her arm. Lucas now had his both hands held on to something. One on the railing, the other on Brooke.

"Luke, seriously, it's easy. Just glide one of your feet forward then the other one as it lands," Brooke explained, her feet doing an example. Lucas tried it a couple of time but all ended up landing flat on his ass. Brooke can't help but snigger at her struggling Broody. He tried it one last time but he started to slip. He grabbed on to Brooke's arm and ended up her being pulled down with him. They landed in a very embarassing position. Lucas opened his eyes and saw Brooke on top of him. Then he looked behing her and saw everyone's eyes on them. Then Brooke suddenly got up, red in the face.

"Why are you blushin'?" Lucas asked as he stood up and touched Brooke's reddening cheek.

"It's just that, this hasn't happened to me before," Brooke said, face down and embarassed. "You know, me in public. On top of a guy."

"It's okay. We shouldn't give a damn on what they think okay?" And Brooke nodded. They spent the rest of their one-hour rental skating. Brooke teaching him. Although there was a slight improvement, Lucas kept on slipping often. After that, they headed to the bowling alley. Lucas was losing kinda bad to Brooke.

"You know Luke," Brooke said as she just hit a strike. "I think mini golf and basketball's your only forte."

"If I said I was letting you win, would you believe me?" Lucas said as he hit 3 pins down.

"Nope. Kinda cute you're trying desperately," Brooke said as he looked at Lucas who threw another shot. "I mean, I brought us out there versus Naley and Jeyton."

Lucas rolled his eyes at his pretty a girl as their game ended. After bowling, Lucas brought her to the restaurant where he had a reservation for them.

---------------------

_**A/N:**_** AND CUT!! I had to keep you guys hanging..haha..I'm really bad..the more reviews, the faster this story will have an update..thanks for all your nice reviews!!!!! Love y'all! We've been picked up for FIFTH SEASON!!!!**

_**NATALIE xx :**_** Are you in anyway going at forum?? anyway thanks for the nice reviews!!!! I always notice you giving me reviews then sign 'em with you name..keep 'em coming..**

**To those that I haven't personally thanked, thank you so much again for all your nice reviews!!!!**


	14. To Be With You Somebody

Chapter 14: To Be With You / Somebody

-----------------------------

They arrived at a fine dining restaurant called Top Chef. They were led to a private area by who looked like the maître d'. The room was secluded. About the size of their room but without the whole hotel furniture and stuff. There's a table in the middle covered with white and dark blue table cloth. There's a couple of different sized spoon and forks and eating knives. In the middle was a small vase and a single piece of rose was in it. Their table napkins was neatly folded like an origami crown. And a small stage just in front of their table. The stage looked abandoned as if no one's used them. There were no instruments or speakers. Just unlit strobe lights and a place to where the performers hide. The place is open air but hidden from public with gorgeous bushes and plants covered with rain lights on one side. The restaurant area cannot see them because there were white curtains that hung on the glass pane that divided them and the public. About 10 feet from where their table was, a small man-made pond was built, complete with lighted man-made bamboo bridge. There were a couple of carps that lived there. Surrounding the pond was small bushes with colorful flowers. A man-made mini falls was connected to the pond. At their far left, a medium sized fountain stood. Like a large bowl and in the middle was something tall that emitted water out. Only the serene sound of man-made nature can be heard and the cold breeze of air. Everything else was blocked out. Even public noise. The smiling maître d' gave them both their own, unique menus. Brooke opened it as the maître d' stepped backed from them a bit. Then she looked at Lucas knowingly.

"I bet you chose meals again huh broody?" She asked him as she smiled. Lucas nodded at her lovingly. When they have chosen their food, the maître d' left them.

"So how'd you like this day so far, pretty girl?" Lucas asked as he leaned on his chair, smiling.

"Like?" Brooke said, smiling incredulously. "I L-O-V-E love it!"

"I'm really happy you love it," Lucas replied as he looked at her more lovingly.

"How'd you pull this off?" Brooke asked as she leaned forward, her knuckle on her chin as her elbow leaned on the table.

"I'm Lucas Eugene - _not my idea_ - Scott," replied Lucas as he also leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair away from Brooke's face. "It explains it all." He added smugly. Below their table, he texted Haley to be ready in a couple of minutes.

------------

The maître d' then entered a stage with a mic and a stand just as the strobe lights from the ground lit. White and yellow colors.

"Introducing Haley James Scott and Jake Jagelski," said maître d' then left. Then Brooke really looked so shocked but glad at the same time. Lucas just looked at her, smiling.

"Hey guys," Jake said bringing his own microphone and stand. The maître d' brought in two bar stools then left for good.

"Jake!" Brooke exclaimed happily. "Hales!!"

"Brooke!" replied Haley, copying Brooke's previous excited voice. Haley had on her hand her guitar.

"Ladies first," Jake said. "A free, live and special performance of the one and only Haley James Scott!" Then he went to the mini-backstage.

"What?" Lucas said in a confused face. "What the - ?"

"This is a special contribution for you guys from me and Nathan," Haley said as she strapped on her guitar and sat on the stool. Then she adjusted her mic.

"Ok.." Brooke said, still smiling of happiness and surprise.

"The song's 'Halo' you guys," Haley said. Then Haley started to sing.

The two clapped as Haley's special, spectacular performance ended. Even Jake. And Nathan and Peyton who were both at the backstage. Jake went up to the stage next as he smiled at the two. Haley then went backstage.

"Uhmm..I'll give you guys too a special performance," Jake said on the mic. "I know it's not part of the list, but whatever. This is from me and Peyton. This song is called' Someday.'" Jake started to strum the guitar.

"List? What list?" Brooke asked her boyfriend as she tapped his arm. Lucas just put his finger on his mouth gesturing 'ssh' and then smiled. Lucas held her soft hand across the table. She looked so lovely that night. She always did looked lovely and gorgeous. But this night, much, much lovely. Maybe because of this special day. He looked at her eyes which watched Jake perform. It showed such sparkle like never before. Like she could just lie in her arms forever.

Everyone clapped again as the song ended. Then their food came just as Haley came on the stage.

"Wow! I hope you guys are not hungry," Haley said jokingly. "Because I know we are." The others just laughed at her comment. While the two lovers ate their food, the two performers sang for them the song 'Thank You For Your Love' by Dimsum and 'To Be With You' by Mr. Big.

_**"TO BE WITH YOU"**_

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk talk too much  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you  
I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

The song ended as the others clapped in amazement. The performers went backstage to get something to eat. It's part of Lucas' treat to them. They finished their food admiring each other once in a while. When they finished, Lucas excused himself to the men's room. Their table got cleaned up then after a few seconds, guys came up to her and started giving her 3 red roses. She was about to say she was taken but it came to a point that guys of different everything, height, shirt, volume, weight or whatever, gave her 3 red roses for the next 15 minutes. The guys lined up. Some repeated in giving. Some of the roses fell onto the floor. Some on the table. On her lap. Mostly, on her arms. Good thing Lucas had the all the thorns removed. Then, after the last guy gave her the 3 roses, the two performer re-assumed their positions. Haley had her jaw dropped when she saw Brooke with a handful - and really handful of roses. Even Jake was in awe. Peyton and Nathan peeked and saw the scene. Which of course, left their mouth hanging open again. Brooke can't help but to use a "Sorry, guys can't help giving me roses" kind of face. Then the two started to play another song. Lucas still hadn't returned. The song is called 'Somebody' by Depeche Mode.

_I want somebody to share  
Share the rest of my life  
Share my innermost thoughts  
Know my intimate details  
Someone who'll stand by my side  
And give me support  
And in return, she'll get my support_

Lucas then went in from behind. Three more roses clutched in his hand behind him. Three different colored roses Then he stopped and tapped her back. Brooke looked at him. They were both smiling at each other. Their other four friends were watching them. Nathan and Peyton are on the sides of the stage now.

_She will listen to me  
When I'll want to speak  
About the world we live in  
And life in general  
Though my dreams maybe wrong  
They may even be perverted  
She will hear me out  
And won't tease me 'bout being perverted  
On my way of thinking  
In fiction, life can disagree  
Then in the end of it all  
She will understand me_

He gave her the roses. She was about to speak when Lucas put a finger on her mouth as he smiled. Brooke looked at the different colored roses Lucas handed her. A pink one, a white one and a red one. She looked at the red rose which was in the middle incredulously. She put her hand on her mouth.

_I want somebody who cares  
For me passionately  
With every thought  
And with every breath  
Someone who'll help me see things  
In a different light  
All the things I detest  
I will almost like  
I don't want to be tied  
To anyone who strays  
Carefully trying to stick ears on those things  
And when I'm asleep_

Lucas then bent one of his knee. Brooke looked at him in surprise. Even their four other shocked friends. Then he took the red rose from her and took something in it. A RING!!!

_I want somebody  
Who will keep their arms around me  
And kiss me tenderly  
Things like these  
Make me sick  
In a case like this  
Better way we're living  
Oooohhh..._

The song ended. But Lucas was still on his knee.

"Brooke, I have loved you always. I know we've been through a lot of things," Lucas started as he lookes lovingly serious at Brooke as he held one of her hands. "And I mean a lot. But we've gotten past through it. And I know that in the end, it will always be you. You Brooke. You. No one else. I could picture us together forever. And as the song mentioned, I want you to be that _somebody_. My own _somebody_. Even Haley knew I'd fight for you. It was on the top of her predictions. I needed and wanted it to be true. I love you so much I'll die without you. Even our friends could see it. Anyone could. I love you very much. I need you and I want you always. Forever I will. Brooke, will you marry me?"

At that point, Brooke already had a few tears in her eyes. Lucas wiped it off with his other hand. Haley was now cuddled up to Nathan, awed at the scene before them. Peyton looked so happy for Brooke as she held Jake's hand tightly and leaned on his chest.

"This is really a little Naley," Brooke said, standing up and pulling Lucas up. Then they all sniggered at this comment. "But I don't care. I love you. So no..." She looked at a disappointed Lucas and her disappointed friends. Suddenly a smile crept on her face and added, "_**NO I WILL NOT HESITATE MARRYING YOU!!!**_" Then she jumped-hugged Lucas, who was immediately smiling really, really happy. Their four other friends clapped for them. They all looked so joyous. When a very overjoyed Lucas put her down, he slipped the ring on her hand. It was so beautiful. A pinkish diamond rock was tightly grasped by four, golden prongs. On one side, it had the letter "B" on it, the other has "L" on it, both letters made of gold. _**(A/N: Imagine Chad's engagement ring to Sophia!)**_ From afar, the four could see it shimmering. The ring. And both Lucas and Brooke with happiness. They are engaged now. Then Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Jake walked up to them and congratulated them. The girls were all giggly, and screaming about it.

"You almost had me there pretty girl," Lucas said as he looked at his fiance lovingly.

"I know," Brooke replied with an "I got you" smile. "But you know, I always had you."

"I know what you mean," Lucas said. "I told you you're soon gonna be a Scott."

"You were obviously dropping hints and I didn't get it," Brooke said, smiling. "Brooke Penelope Davis Scott..."

"Sounds great too." Lucas said in full admirance.

After they all chatted, congratulated and took pictures of this really memorable occasion, they left the restaurant for 6300 around 9pm with all the roses all in a sack. After all, it was still Brucas' anniversary.

(The roses which was in a sack was put in Nathan's car)

-----------------

_**A/N: **_**So what do you all think about it?? Was it a surprising or a predictable one? Was this a bad or a great chapter? Post your feelings through a review! Thanks for the really awesome reviews you guys!! Love y'all! ****I also 3 BRUCAS and CHOPHIA/SOPHAD!!!**

**P.S.: You guys should support OTH's SOS recount okay?!?! And clog all CW forums to **_**bring back BRUCAS on OTH!!!**_** And clog all OTH related forums to ****bring back our BRUCAS back on OTH!!!**** Ignore all Leytoners / Pucasers! They're puking enough on screen! ****I just love BRUCAS so much!!!**

_**::: PLUS WE PICKED UP FOR FIFTH SEASON!!!!**_

**P.S.S.: I wasn't able to put up the lyrics for Thank You For Your Love because I already did put the chorus of it in another chapter. Plus I can't find the lyrics of it. No time. FYI, the song is made by a Filipino pop group called Dimsum. It's a really, really great song.**


	15. If You're Not The One

Chapter 15: If You're Not The One

----------------

They arrived at 6300 a couple of minutes later. The newly engaged couple were inseparable that night. They were dancing to some techno and a lot of trance. Peyton decided to go back to the hotle to get something. Jake was with her. When she arrived, she was holdong an album witha black and silver cover and some words. She went up to the dj and whispered something then handed the album. The dj quickly put the album on the turntable. Peyton was scribbling something and then whatever it was, she handed it to the dj.

Trance music abruptly stopped and everyone stopped dancing.

"Hey yo' 'sup San Fo?!" The dj practically screamed. Everyone gave a cheer. "Alright, let's get pumpin' on some remixed pop stuff!" Then he played it. "The song is for our newly engaged couple, Lucas and Brooke! Congratulations!" Everyone cheered again.

Daniel Bedignfield's If You're Not The One started to play in remixed version. It went on like 45 percent faster than normal. Everyone was dancing to the upbeat of it.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad, today  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours, the same  
If you're not the one then why does your heart return, my call  
If you're not the one would I have the strength to stand, at all  
You'll never know what the future is, but I know that you're here with me now  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Peyton returned to their table and dragged Jake to the dance floor.

"Thanks Peyt," Lucas said.

"Nah..it's cool," Peyton replied. "And just please don't call me 'Peyt'.."

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay, in your life_

Brooke also dragged Lucas on the dancefloor together with Nathan and Haley. They were so happy and laughing at the hilarious antics of the Scott brothers as they do the robot dance.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed  
If I don't need you then why does my name resound in my head  
If you're not for me then why does this distance made my life  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you, as my wife  
I don't why this is so far away, but I know that this one is true  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I die with  
And I'll pray that you are the one I'll build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Peyton and Jake can be seen in the corner dancing as they kiss each other once in a while. Brooke and Lucas are together really dancing their hearts out. Nathan and Haley were drinking as they dance to the groove of the air.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay, in your life  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breath you, into my heart then pray for my strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
I know I can be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

By this time, Lucas and Brooke are already dance-hugging.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay, in your life_

And by the end of the song, Brooke and Lucas are in the middle of sharing a very, very passionate kiss.

They broke their deal.

-----------------------------

Brooke and Lucas woke up around 11 am the next day, hang over killing them.

"Oh..God..I shoulda stopped at that 11th Red Horse.." Lucas complained as he held his forehead, still lying in bed with his fiancée.

"You think?" Brooke sarcastically remarked. "I had on like my 200th Cruise my entire life.."

"Come to think of it, I believe we broke our deal," Lucas reminded.

"Oh..yeah that.." Brooke said, really disappointed. "Now we don't get our fun 'til we reach Tree Hill again.."

"And since when have Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott followed rules?" Lucas said as he went on top of Brooke with an evil smile across his face.

"You know, you have a point.." And Brooke pulled Lucas to her then pressed their lips together.

-----------------------------

Around 2 in the afternoon, Naley and Jeyton decided to leave Brucas alone so they can spend more time together.

"Hey I know we all saw the kiss," Peyton reminded as she gulped a pain killer.

"Yeah but we don't know who initiated it," Haley defended. "Bet it was Brooke seeing as he made her happy."

"Nah..it's Lucas..she can't resist Brooke after what he's done now," Nathan argued.

"I guess we'll just have to ask them later," Jake settled.

-----------------------------

Around 6 at night, the six met at the hotel lobby to have some more fun.

"Are we gonna party again?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah...apparently your boyfriend -" Nathan started.

"Fiancé." Haley cut in her husband.

"Yeah that. Well apparently he hasn't had enough of party so - "

"So he had rented the club with Fall Out Boy as guests," Peyton butted in.

"Oh that's so cool!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Why'd y'all always have to cut me in?" Nathan asked. And everyone laughed.

-----------

They spent the whole evening dancing to the live Fall Out Boy performance. Fortunately, Fall Out Boy gave them a good discount since they're friends. Peyton learned that Pete has a new girlfriend in the form Ashlee Simpson _(f buddy!)_. Pete also learned about Jake. They're both happy for each other. Peyton made a remix of the song 'Mixtape' and they played it when Fall Out Boy took a break. Dancing. Partying. Alcohol. Laughing. Goofing around. Talking. Was all they did. Like they won a game. But the truth is, they did. They won the forever going war of high school. The drama, the grades, the arguments. All of them. They've WON not ESCAPED.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this," Haley said as he sat down with all her other friends and putting down her Arctic. "But I think I'm gonna miss Tim and his crazy antics especially when there's a party." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, He'd say 'Nate, this gonna be a wild night out!' then I'd say 'Tim, just say it's gonna be a great party." Nathan added, smiling. Reminiscing the days when he had to correct Tim from his wild vocabulary. Everyone laughed again. "I wonder who's gonna correct him in college.." He added, giving a worriied and innocent look which made everyone laugh again.

"Speaking of college, where are our friends goin' anyway?" Peyton asked.

"Tim's in a special school. I heard his mom tell Dan and Karen during the whole MVP presentation thingy," Haley said.

"Good for him. I think?" Brooke commented. Everyone laughed again.

"Yeah. And apparently, Glenda told me she's moving to Atlanta," Lucas said, silently thinking about Glenda's insights on his draft. She's his beta-reader and probably will be the closest girl who'll relate to what he says.

"Chase is going to Berkley," Brooke shared and she was given a look by the other 5. "I asked him when we were together. He said he's in. So what?" she added in defense.

"Bevin is - ?" Peyton asked as she looked at everyone for answers.

"Uhh..maybe in a special school like Tim?" Haley said and everyone laughed.

"To tell you the truth Hales, Bevin can scrape a B or a B-," Peyton informed.

"Rumors are, Rachel's repeating senior in a new school somewhere in South Carolina," Lucas said and gulped his drink.

"Mouth willl go to NCU just like Skillz so they're probably gonna be married soon or something," Nathan added, shrugging as everyone laughed at his comment.

"Shelly's off to clean camp or somethin'," Brooke joked and they just shooked their heads, smiling.

They continued to reminisce about their high school life. From the time when Lucas beat Nathan in a one-on-one and what Mouth said, was the legendary block that the women of Argentina will weep for which made Lucas win, Haley and Nathan got together, the whole Nikki incident, the love triangle (which, the involved three just laughed at), the cheerleading competition where Haley first joined and saw Mouth dance the entire Bear Creek Warriors routine, Felix and Anna, Andy, the dealership fire, the mayoralty election, end of the summer beach party, Clothes over Bro's, Fantasy Boy Draft, Naley's renewal of marriage, winning the State Championship, heart attacks, Psycho Derek/Ian, stolen Calculus exam, Senior Prom, Dan being jailed, and all, the end of high school when Brucas got back together. They avoided talking about the school shooting since Lucas is still not over it and the whole Haley and Chris on tour with The Wreckers which might cause Nathan's night a real _wreck_.

"Anyway, the kiss last night-?" Jake spoke for the first time since he can't relate to where his other friends are going to college since he graduated in Savannah.

"Oh that..." Brooke said.

"We broke the deal," Lucas started.

"But we both initiated it," Brooke confirmed.

"So you guys aren't gonna have sex 'til we get home?" Nathan asked.

"I'm Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott," Brooke started and everyone sniggered. "I never followed any rules like this."

"Brooke, just say we're not gonna follow the rules," Lucas said, shaking his head as he smiled, copying Nathan whenever he corrected Tim.

"Hey I'm not being 'Tim-_my_'!" she whined back. Her fingers doing air quotes.

"Hey let's play I Never!" Peyton suggested, wishing a predictable friendly fight wouldn't pursue.

"Y'know that game _never_ ends well," Brooke mentioned.

"It'll be different this time now were out of the high school drama," Peyton convinced them then they gave in.

"I'll start," Jake said as they got themselves unopened Artics. "I never invited slash proposed to someone."

Nathan, Lucas and Peyton took a gulp as they opened their drinks.

"P. Sawyer, proposing? Dyke or not?" Brooke joked in her signature questioning face.

"Haha missy," Peyton mocked, not being offended at all. "I asked Jake to marry me when I turned Pete down to go to Chicago. Y'know, when I went to Savannah."

"Oh. You never told me that. Anyway, me next," Brooke volunteered. "I never..uhhmm..no, i did that..uhmm..got it...I never presented anything on stage."

Lucas, Haley and Peyton drank to this one. Lucas during the MVP presentation, Haley when she was on tour, Peyton during Tric performances.

They continued to play the just then-cursed game due to fights, with fortunately, no fights this time. Around 12 mn, Fall Out Boy left and wished them all the best and around 2 am, they left for the hotel since they were leaving for The City That Never Sleeps early in the morning.

-------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_** Thanks for the loving reviews!!! I'll update soon as I get over some problems...This chapter is kinda filler one..**

**------**

**To clear things up!**

**1. LP **_**NEVER**_**happened. Brucas just broke up but then got together again. Breyton just got cold with each other after S3 finale then eventually became friends again, (but not best friends), after the whole Psycho Derek incident during their senior prom.**

**2. Dan went to jail for murdering Keith but he still supports Lucas financially unbeknownst to Karen. Lucas says that it's the only thing he could do for him after what he's done to everyone even if he has to lessen his dignity and pride about it.**

**3. Jeyton never broke up during the time when Peyton went to Savannah.**

**------**

_**A/N (2): **_**The original proposal plot was that Lucas would break the deal and French kiss Brooke and transfers the ring in her mouth then he'll propose to her but I decided against it because **_**I can **_**and my friends thought it's too unnatural to propose that way.**


	16. Stolen

Chaper 16: Stolen

Next Stop: Las Vegas

**BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:BRUCAS:**

--------_filler conversation_---------

They left the hotel around 9 in the morning. All nearly over their hang overs. They were all gulping down milk to ease headache. Good thing, it's making them a little bit better. Lucas was driving, Brooke's shotgun, Peyton and Jake was with them. Haley was driving in Nathan's car while Nathan slept shotgun. This time, Naley was following Brucas' car.

"This isn't that awkward at all huh?" Jake asked them semi-sarcastically as he looked at everyone.

"Err..why'd you say that Jake?" Brooke asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Well, it's been Brucas, then Leyton, then Brucas then Jeyton then Brucas _and_ Jeyton," he replied.

Peyton gave him a "where-the-hell-do-you-get-those-words?" look. He just shrugged.

"Oh that, I'm guessing Jeyton's you and Peyton and Leyton's me and Peyton," Lucas asked. Jake nodded.

"Not at all. Not awkward. C'mon Jake we're over the whole drama," Brooke said.

"Oh. Okay," Jake replied. "Just thought you know.."

"Jake, listen. Brooke and I may not be best friends anymore thanks to mr. Scott here, but we're over the whole thing," Peyton said. Lucas gave him a "hey! why's it on me" look.

"Yeah, besides, college drama?" Brooke added. "No way."

"Okay. Anyway, are you still going to NYU for college Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Uh..I don't know..Luke?" she said.

"Do whatever you want Brooke, you're engaged anyway," Lucas replied as he changed gears.

"Isn't there like a fashion school with literature or something?" Peyton asked.

"Is there? Luke, we can go there!" Brooke exclaimed, clapping and smiling.

"If there is, it might be far or expensive," Lucas said.

------------------------------------

They arrived in Las Vegas a good 4 hours later. They checked in The Strip Hotel. It's the most famous street in Vegas. Almost all possible color of lights and signboards are there. Casinos, bars, cafes. You name it. It's all there. When they've settled, they went to the nearest casinos and splurged their money out. Nathan remembered the time when Haley, Brooke and Peyton were in jail becauseof the clothes Peyton and Brooke stole at Suburban Filth and he and Keller has to get the money back playing poker with Marty and E-Man-uelle. The munchkin and the transvestite.

Lucas was beside Brooke playing Rollet. Brooke's getting lucky this time. In just a matter of 45 minutes, she's already won around 150 bucks and counting. Lucas kept on admiring her. Adoring her. Continouosly loving her more every moment.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Yeah he's already lost around 50 bucks to her. But it doesn't matter. He's marrying her and no words are enough to explain how happy e is. Like he could die already but he didn't want to because of her. She made him happy. He made her happy. Lucas doesn't want to screw everything up in the future. Arguments are inevitable betwwen married couple and he knows. All he wants is to be with her the rest of his life.

_Invitation only grant farewells_

_Crush the best one of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed_

_Too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Brooke on the other hand, knows her winnings are not because of luck. That it's because of a reasonable reason. Or maybe because she's confident abut what's happening with her. Yeah she and Lucas aren't getting married until everything's settled. All she knows, needs and wants is right beside her.

_And watch you spin around in the highest heels_

_You are the best one of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart!_

What everyone in the world don't know is that two people are enjoying their happy life, together, soon forever.

---

WHAT WERE AND ARE THEY NOW?

Brooke.

She _was_ the 'happy-go-lucky-keep-on-being-horny-and-keep-on-partying' type of girl. No love. No broken heart. No steady guys. No Lucas. Just plain old 'splurging-and-failing' cheerleader. She was regarded as a slut because of her random hook ups. The only thing she does was party, drinking, hook up, cheerleading practice, shopping, and fail school. NOW, she may still be as horny as she was before but she knows she doesn't want hook ups. She knows, she has Lucas to satisfy every bit of her. She may still be partying, drinking, but the it's all with Lucas. Dating Lucas. Having 'fun' with Lucas. Partying with Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Brooke's passed school not with flying colors, and not with below sea level grades either. But she's passed. All because she has to have Lucas beside her. They also need space and she knows that. They're giving each other that but they just can't resist each other. Guess it's true love forever right before our very eyes. She's changed a lot ever since the whole love triangle between Peyton, Lucas and her. She has refused to fall in love but fate will always be fate. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. When they got back together, it felt so real. And it is. The only thing she's frustrated about is him not letting her all the way in when she has let him and also Lucas' hero complex. Always saving people. But she knows, without Lucas, she woud've never changed and probably be repeating senior year with Rachel. Lucas have helped her a lot and Lucas have given her enough frustrations too. It's part of the process of being into someone so much. Even her friends know she's changed. And it's for the better. See. Brooke has a good right side of her too.

Lucas.

He was the guy no one's ever give a damn except by his own friends and his mom. The one who quit junior league because of the rumors. Rumors that he and Nathan are brothers by father. Lucas was the one hazed to be put out the team. Lucas was the one Keith reffered to Whitey. He was the loner, the outcast, the broody one. Always with his bestfriend Haley or playing ball with his boys at the River Court. He's the one unnoticed. He's also the one who accepts those who are unaaccepted like Jimmy Edwards and Mouth. Because he's a nice person. Because he has influenced people of his niceness. He's also the one who enjoys reading books unlike Brooke. And probably the first guy that made Brooke read a book. _NOW_, he's the one that made a lot of mistakes because of love. Brooke and Peyton both at the same time. Then Brooke at last. Though he's made bad choices, he's become a better person learning from all his mistakes. Yeah Brooke makes mistakes but not as worse as cheating. He knows now the importance of his every past even if it is gone and can't be taken back. At least now, he knows what he should give a damn and what he shouldn't bother to mingle himself in. Lucas also knows that he's vulneerable. No matter how strong he physically looks wih his serious eyes, he knows why and who makes him vulnerable. Brooke. Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott.

-----------------------

The next day, they went around town to shop some souvenirs, take pictures, watch gigs at all Vegas bars. Just pure fun. There are reasons why they should enjoy themselves. Two of them are engaged. The other 4 are happy with each other. They're soon leaving for college. There are no parents to be strict to them. They get to enjoy a summer to remember so much you won't forget even if you get memory loss.

They will stay in Vegas for three days and two nights then they'll head to Dakota and see Mt. Rushmore.

-----------------------

Another day passed with them just enjoying their summer getaway. Now, they're heading to Dakota. They arrived there a good 2 days later, sleeping for a few hours throughout their journey. They passed a couple of Idaho and Montana freeways to get there. When they arrived, they decided to stay there for one night and two days. They went to the beach and other famous monuments.

-----------------------

_**A/N:**_** SUPER FILLER! Change of plans..Sorry..I need to fill in you guys with these crappy chapter.. but I can't have them drive to NY from Cali. That would be so effing tiring. So instead, I made this chapter like they went to other states.**


	17. When the Stars Go Blue

Chapter 17: When the Stars Go Blue

--------

They started to drive to The Big Apple after two days of stay in Dakota. Brookes getting really excited based on experience. But not the whole, drug sex thing with Solaris, her model.

"Brooke," Lucas said. "You never really told me what happened to you in New York during the Classics." They're now in a freeway exiting Wisconsin to Illinois.

"I haven't told you?" She asked. Lucas shooked his head no. "It was so exciting at first."

"At first?" Lucas asked as she kinda faced Brooke.

"Well things went not the way I wanted it to be," she replied as she looked at Lucas seriously.

"Why?"

"My model, Solaris, was like fifteen or something but she's really tall. A typical model. She invited me to go to a club that night which I gave in. We were hanging out then her friend called her over to the VIP area. I was left there alone. Then it felt like after an hour, she hasn't returned yet so then I went looking for her. I found one of her friends and told me that she might be in the VIP area. I said I went there already but he said 'No. The real VIP room sweetie.' Then he led me where the real one was. I then saw Solaris there, lying, her clothes all wrinkled. The guy who was with her even offered me coke but I pushed him away and I left the place crying. That's when I called you." She finished.

"I remember that call. So that's why you sounded pretty bad while you were talking to me," Lucas replied. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

"It's okay. Plus I'm not gonna go P. Sawyer coking and all. Anyway," Brooke joked and Lucas just sniggered. "I called for a cab. The driver's a real nice guy y'know. Pretty old but nice. I asked him to open up the radio and like Arabic song played. He was probably one. His name's Daoud. Then I asked him what the song meant and he explained it to me. He gave me a couple of advice about decisions y'know and all. So then I paid him thrice the fare."

"You're a good person Brooke. Even without that Daoud guy's advice," Lucas assured.

"Thanks boyfriend," Brooke replied. "Er - fiancé." Lucas then smiled at her.

---

They arrived a couple of hours later and stayed in Empire Hotel. They explored the Big Apple and it's really great lights. People are everywhere. In suits, gangs vandalizing walls, kids with their parents, some beggars. Vehicles of all kinds could be seen too. Cabs, trucks, limousines, Cadillacs, Beetles, vans even a couple of motorcycles and bikes. Truly, this city is something else. Like a pizza with everything on it. The cold breeze made them shiver and the starry and dark blue sky made them feel safe. Like They went to a bar and sang karaoke. Unfortunately for Lucas, he got the lowest score of 23 so he has to pay their bill. Wanna know what he sang?

_Dancing where the stars go blue  
Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown  
Dancing out on seventh street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little marionette  
Are you happy now, yeah_

"Luke you better not sing.." Brooke joked as if trying to take the mic away from Lucas. Everyone laughed.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Ooohh.._

"I can't believe I am saying this Luke," Nathan commented. "But I'd rather Keller sing than you." And everyone laughed as Lucas gave annoyed face.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
(laughing with your pretty mouth)  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
(laughing with your broken eyes)  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby, yeah  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, yeah yeah_

"Gos Luke you wrecked one of my songs!" Haley jokingly exclaimed. Everyone bursted out laughing again.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeah yeah_

"Dude..no," Jake said with an incredulous face as he shooked his head in emphasis. "Uh-uh..no way.."

_When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when the stars go blue_

"Seriously Luke, you should get lessons..." Peyton lastly commented as she took the mic from Lucas.

---------

The next day, they went around the beautiful city. They rode to the Statue of Liberty and then to the museum near it. Then they elevatored their way to the top of the Empire State Building. Picture taking was all they did when they visited those great places. They were going out a restaurant when a cab they didn't hail stopped in front of Brooke. The driver rolled down his window and beamed at Brooke.

"Daoud!" Brooke exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"Good! How abou you Ms. Davis?"

"Great! These are my friends," Brooke said and introduced them to Daoud. They talked for a little while when Daoud said he has to take off and be a good cab driver. Brooke explained everything to her questoning friends.

---------

They were walking in a park when suddenly, a skunk attacked all of them.

"Fucking shit!" Nathan rudely exclaimed as his hand rose and looked at his wet shorts.

"Holy crap!" Brooke exclaimed as she felt the spray hit her lower legs. "Gross!"

People around them were watching them. Some were keeping their laughs to themselves and some rude people actually laughed.

"C'mon..let's get some tomato sauce for us," Lucas said as he covered his nose.

They headed to the nearest convenience store. Peyton, who has her only her feet sprayed, bought the tomato sauce. Like a dozen gallons of tomato sauce. They headed to their hotel with everyone's eyes on them as they all took a bath in tomato. Finally, after being soaked in it for almost 3 hours, they cleaned themselves up and now they smell like spaghetti. Soapy spaghetti.

----

"I am so hating skunks more!" Brooke exclaimed as she and Lucas went out their room. "Hate them more than squellers!"

Lucas can't help but smile and remember the time when Brooke told him she kept calling squirrels 'squellers' when she was a kid.

"They ruined my clothes! I am so never gonna wear them!"

The 6 met up in the lobby to get themselves some food and eventually alcohol. They entered the bar called Dice when the security guard had all checked their ids. Their fake ids. Now, they can drink more. The six sat down in the stools where the bartender works.

"Excuse me, I'll have a screw driver," Haley said to the bartender who has his back turned on them. The other bartender, the female one, was busy crushing some ice, who also has their back turned on them.

"Coming right up," the guy said as he handed a drink to another customer. When he turned around, he saw Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley and Jake.

"Felix?" Brooke said in full shock. Now the female bartender turned around as if knowing a familiar voice.

"Anna?" Lucas said this time.

"Brooke?" Said Felix as he went over them.

"Lucas?" Anna said too as she started to walk over to them too.

"You guys have to stop doing that," Nathan said as if breaking a tension which was never even there at the first place.

"What a small world," Peyton added.

They chatted while Felix and Anna worked. They asked how they were and all. Like meeting good friends. Felix is not pissed at Peyton anymore about the whole dyke and locker thing with Anna and all, and so is Peyton. They've left all their issues behind and started to act like they've renewed friendship.

"Hey guys, I know this cool place," Felix started as he handed Nathan another bottle of Arctic. "You should go with us. Our shift ends by eleven."

"Correction, I found the place," Anna butted in, over hearing his brother. "You all have your 'ids' right?" She added, air quoting the word id because she and her brother knows their true age.

"Whatever. Obviously they do Anna or else they wouldn't be here," Felix answered. "So you guys in?"

"As long as there are no goths, I'm good," Brooke said, referring to the 'Bash for Brooke' Felix has thrown for her when she won Student Council President elections.

"There aren't any," Felix assured. Then everyone mumbled their agreement. A couple of minutes later, the siblings' shift ended and they changed to their party clothes.

Anna has no girlfriend or boyfriend at the moment but Felix has his girl named Raven. They met her at the club they went in. True to Felix's word, the place are so cool. Trance music. Colorful and energetic lights. Smiling people. Dancing people. But there's this atmosphere like you could just stay there for as long as you want. Around 3 in the morning, they left the place and bid each other good bye as they exchanged numbers.

--------------

They were leaving that day for Tree Hill. New York's their last destination in their road trip. When they've checked out, Felix and Anna met them outside. The two gave them a case of Arctic as a present for the engaged couple.

"Congratulations Lucas," Anna said. "I always knew." Lucas just smiled at her in thanks.

"Yeah you too Brooke," Felix said. "Congratulations. Lucas, take care of her." Then the two left.

They entered their respective vehicles and started to drive their way home to Tree Hill. They have to get there at least a week before school starts or else they won't have enough time to prepare and they won't be able to go to the Senior's Farewell Beach Party.

------------

_**A/N:**_** One more chapter to go then the story is done! Thanks so much all you great people!**


	18. Home

Chapter 18: Home

---------

"I so have the perfect song!" Peyton exclaimed as she dug a cd in her duffel bag. She handed the Daughtry cd to Haley who inserted it in the player.

_I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
We're going to the place we love  
Feeling good never caused a pain  
And the pain it feels a different kind of pain_

Haley and Peyton sang with the famous American Idol cast off song.

_I'm going home to the place where I belong  
Where love has always been enough for me  
No I'm not running from  
I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose to live  
But these place and these phases are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well I'm going home_

Brucas' car:

"I'm so glad we're going home now Broody!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Me too," Lucas said. "I can't wait for our friends to know about us."

Brooke smiled her genuine smile at Lucas like she always did. "Your mom's totally gonna flip out. So does my parents!"

"Nope. I asked her permission. So did I to your parents," Lucas assured at a just-shocked Brooke.

"How'd you call my parents?"

"You have their numbers on your cellphone." Then they both smiled.

_The miles are getting longer  
It seems the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your loving means to me  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

_So going home to the place where I belong  
Where love has always been enough for me  
No I'm not running from  
Oh I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose to live  
But these place and these phases are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well I'm going home_

Naley's car:

"I miss Tree Hill, the cafe, Mouth, and all our other friends," Haley said.

"Too bad Tim's not around for the party," Nathan said.

"I miss Jenny," Jake said.

"So do I," Peyton replied.

_Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
And then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for  
Coz you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
So going home to the place where I belong  
Where love has always been enough for me  
No I'm not running from  
Oh I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose to live  
But these place and these phases are getting old  
I said these place and these phases are getting old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home_

----

They arrived in Tree Hill a good seven hours later. The party's tomorrow night. When they got home, Karen was so excited to see them and oredered lots of food for them to eat. She also started to help with Brooke's scrapbook. Their friends met up with them at the River Court where the guys played against the other guys. And the girls cheered for them.

-----------------

_**A/N:**_** Done! Thanks for all your nice reviews! I have a new story coming up!**


End file.
